


Fought For Him

by AndyHood



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Anakin is a jerk, Anakin realizes his mistakes, Angst, F/M, Fix-It, Force Ghost Qui-Gon Jinn, Force Ghosts, Happy Ending, Hurt Obi-Wan, Jedi Traditions, Made Up Jedi Traditions, Obi-Wan needs hugs, Poor Obi-Wan, Temple life, The feels, Yoda meddles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2018-08-08 20:45:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 25,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7772785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyHood/pseuds/AndyHood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anakin thinks that the only reason why Obi-Wan took him as a Padawan was because of a promise made to Qui-Gon. But little does he know of the sacrifices that Obi-Wan went through to keep him. Of his participation of an ancient Jedi tradition where Master and Knights fight for a right to train a Padawan. Overhearing the conversation, Yoda decides to set his Great-Great-Great Padawan straight of what exactly when on during his apprenticeship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Obi-Wan slowly took off his outer cloak, mentally preparing himself for the battle to come. Making sure that his lightsaber was in hand he stepped into the circle. Across from him Knight Kane, a Twi'lek did the same.

The circle flared as the Force was gathered, until an impregnable barrier was formed. It would not lower until a victor stepped forth. On the outside of the circle sat the twelve Masters of the Council, though not allowed to interfere they made sure the rules of the ritual were followed by the two battling Jedi.

Obi-Wan bowed to his fellow Knight, who didn’t pay the younger Jedi the same respect. He looked bored as he swung his arms about, getting his blood flowing. Obi-Wan could feel it through the Force, Knight Kane was bored and wanted to get the match over with. The Twi’lek had no doubt in his mind that Obi-Wan would lose. That in a few short moments Obi-Wan would lose the last thing in the Universe that he cared about. Obi-Wan forced himself to release the fear and apprehension into the Force, leaving him focused only on his opponent across from him.

“Begin” came Yoda’s voice, and with a thump of his gimmer stick the sacred battle between two Knights for the right to teach a Padawan was on.

~o~

“Why don’t you admit it, you never would have trained me if you hadn’t promised Qui-Gon” accused Anakin glaring at Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan stared at Anakin, feeling like he had just been slapped. “You think that I was obligated by a promise I gave to Qui-Gon to train you?” he asked with disbelief in his voice.

“I bet if you could have you would have passed me on to any other Knight that offered” spat Anakin.

Ahsoka looked between her Master and GrandMaster feeling the tension thick in the air. But looking at Obi-Wan, she could have swore she saw a look of deep sadness cross his face, though it was gone in an instant. But he could not hide the way the Force around him dimmed with those words. Though he did not know it, Anakin was throwing everything Obi-Wan had sacrificed to keep him as Kenobi’s apprentice back into his face. Basically telling him that it was all for nothing.

“Anakin that is not true, we might have had a rough start but I never would have given you up” said Obi-Wan, trying to tell Anakin how much he meant to him without actually saying it. To say his true feelings aloud would meant that Obi-Wan would have to acknowledge the fact he had formed an attachment to his Padawan. A deep one, so deep that he knew that he would never be able to give it up. Anakin was his brother, and in some ways a son, and Obi-Wan tried his best to always be there for him. Whether that be having his back in battle, or distracting the Council so that Anakin could have time with his Senator.

Anakin huffed, looking disbelievingly at Obi-Wan “Riiight, and Hoth’s unfroze.”

Obi-Wan pressed his lips into a thin line. Those words so callously said, the truth that rang with them. Anakin truly believed that Obi-Wan would have passed him to another Knight if he hadn’t promised Qui-Gon. It felt as if a knife had been thrust into him, a deep hurt he hadn’t felt since Qui-Gon had been killed. Obi-Wan was aware of all the scars he carried, a testament to how hard he fought for Anakain and in the end it didn’t seem to matter. “I hope Anakin that that you do not have to go through what I did with your Padawan” Obi-Wan said lowly. With that he turned on his heels and walked away.

Anakin glared at the retreating form of his former Master. “Typical” he said flippidly.

Ahsoka could feel the anger and the vindication roll off her Master, but also the hurt from the actions Obi-Wan displayed. It seemed Obi-Wan walking away made her Master believe that his words were the truth, since Obi-Wan hadn’t really denied it. Except Obi-Wan’s parting words made no since, and like the small Master seemed to hide a great deal. Ahsoka knew that Obi-Wan and Anakin would do anything for each other on the battlefield. But something seemed to have gone wrong in their personal relationship. It didn’t escape the young Padawan’s notice that it always seemed to be Obi-Wan’s fault. Almost as if her Master was slightly punishing Obi-Wan for something that had happened in their past. Ahsoka deduced it was with this Master Qui-Gon, who she knew was Obi-Wan’s Master and was killed by a Maul. But she didn’t know anything beyond that.

“What did he mean Master?” she asked looking up at him.

Anakin looked at her, “It means that he hopes you’re not as much trouble and as much as a disappointment that I was to him.”

While Obi-Wan and Anakin had been arguing none had witnessed the presence of Yoda join them. Not even Obi-Wan when he had walked off felt the GrandMaster’s Force presence. Yoda had stayed silent through it all. But listening to his Great-Great Padawan make light of all the sacrifices Obi-Wan had gone through to train him, was beyond what Yoda was willing to let go.

He wacked Anakin on the shin with his whole entire non-Force strength. “Ungrateful and blind you are, Anakin Skywalker.”

Anakin yelped and reached down to clutch at his shin, which he could already feel the bruise forming.

“Fought Obi-Wan did to have you as his Padawan. Sixty times he fought in the Agoge to keep you as his apprentice. Obligation to a dead man it was not. Shame Qui-Gon and his teachings in rejecting Obi-Wan”

Ahsoka looked at Yoda in confusion “What is Agoge?” she asked, never hearing the word before.

Yoda sighed, “Come, to my quarters we go. Something to discuss in public, this is not.”

Yoda led the Master/Padawan team to his quarter where he bade them to sit at his low table as he put on a pot tea and a holo chip on the table. It wasn’t until the tea was brewed and it was brought to the table did Yoda began to speak.

“Ancient tradition the Agoge is. If a Knight or Master, felt they did that a Padawan of another Jedi should be removed from their care. Right they have to challenge, the right they have to take the Padawan as their own” explained Yoda as he poured the tea. Unsurprised at the surprise and shock that rolled through the Force as he said this, it was the same reaction new Knights had when this tradition was explained.

“So say that Master Obi-Wan had a problem with the way Master Anakin is teaching me, he could challenge Anakin’s right to teach me and take me as his own Padawan?” asked Ahsoka, making sure that she got the idea correctly.

Yoda smiled at her. “Correct you are, but only one time they may challenge and only once a month. Deep in Temple is special arena. Challengers face each other in circle of Force, while the Council watches we do. To make sure the rules are followed, but intervene we must not. The barrier of Force does not come down until a victor is known. Winner gain rights to train Padawan they do.”

Anakin frowned, “That horrible, does the Padawan have no say? Why have I never heard of this before?”

Yoda’s ears twitched. “War changes everything. Once taken Padawan learner, all lessons of responsibilities you would have learned. But no time there is none, not when battle rage on. Very rare the Agoge is performed. Padawan was expected to accept the change. In ancient times, the match was to the death, but since then only until one surrenders. For your Master, monthly occurrence it became for the first five years of your training young Skywalker.”

Anakin sputtered as he set down his tea cup with force, “What!”

Yoda looked at Anakin with half-lidded eyes. “Very powerful in the Force you are young Skywalker. Seen by everyone in Temple even when young. Young Obi-Wan was considered, to young many thought to be your Master. Believe many do that Chosen One you are. Thought they would be better Master’s for you they did. Would have been simple for Obi-Wan to allow another older and skilled Jedi to train you. No fault would be found in his actions. Few times members of Council told Obi-Wan to stop fighting, because they couldn’t stand the beating Obi-Wan was receiving. But Obi-Wan would not. If Obi-Wan felt obligation for a promise alone, different Master you would have” said Yoda with conviction.

“I can’t believe this” said Anakin feeling suddenly lower than ever.

Yoda slide the data chip across the table. “Record of every Agoge Obi-Wan participated in this is. Watch it you should before judge Obi-Wan commitment you should.”

The three sat in silence, letting the information sink in. Anakin waited until Ahsoka had drank all her tea, his stomach churning too much to finish his own.

Yoda watched them leave still sipping his own tea. He hoped that Obi-Wan would forgive him for sharing this information. But he had seen the young Master’s pain and heard the voice of his Grand Padawan.

 _You did the right thing Master_ came Qui-Gon’s voice again. _To long has Anakin mistrusted Obi-Wan. Their bond was always full of shadows when it should have been light. It is time for Anakin’s eyes to be opened._

“And so they will be” murmured Yoda as he felt Qui-Gon’s presence leave him once more.


	2. Chapter 2

Ahsoka had to practically run after her Master as he stalked down the corridors of the Temple. Ahsoka wisely didn’t say anything as instead of going to their own assigned apartments, Anakin led them to the quarters he once shared with Obi-Wan.

Ahsoka had never been inside her GrandMaster’s apartment, but it felt like they had just came home. The rooms were full of sunshine and she could feel the separate Force signatures blanketing the space, two she recognized as Obi-Wan and Anakin, but the third was faint and Ahsoka assumed that it was Master Qui-Gon’s. The rooms had a faint smell of incense and potted plants taking up the small balcony.

“Make yourself at home Snips” said Anakin as he went straight to the holo player.

“Skyguy do you really think that we should be watching this here, what if Master Obi-Wan comes back. If it is as bad as Master Yoda implied I don’t think it would be appropriate to have him walking in on this” stated Ahsoka even as she lowered herself down on the couch that carried a slight smell of oil.

“Obi-Wan won’t be back for awhile” mumbled Anakin. “He’s either meditating in the Star Room or around the Fountains. At least that’s we’re he always went after our disagreements.” There many, many, many disagreements. Sighing he slumped down on the couch beside Ahsoka and turned on the holo player.

The screen turned black for a second as the holodisk loaded, before an image of stone room flashed on the screen. Though the Council was visible in the background, the lens was focused on the two occupants in the ring of Force. One was a blue Twi’lek with a green lightsaber, the other was freshly Knighted Obi-Wan Kenobi.

“He looks so young” said Ahsoka. With no beard, Obi-Wan looked no older than she was.

“He’s only 24 here” replied Anakin. As the camera zoomed on his Master’s face, he could see the dark circles that spoke of little sleep. He could clearly see the wrinkles that spoke of grief. How could he not have seen this when he was a Padawan? They were the same wrinkles his Mother had when he spoke of going to see the stars!

By an unseen signal, Obi-Wan bowed to the other Knight signaling the beginning of the match, but the Twi’lek just twirled his lightsaber. It rankled Anakin as the Knight that was facing Obi-Wan didn’t show his Master any respect. But that slight was soon forgotten as the duel started.

Obi-Wan and the Twi’lek danced around each other. Within the first hour both were sweating and supporting more than one burn. It was obvious that the Twi’lek was a good duelist and he was growing frustrated that Obi-Wan was holding his own. His blows became more aggressive and it was making him sloppy. Obi-Wan remained calm and at when the Twi’lek overreached with his lightsaber, Obi-Wan struck. Using his speed he disarmed the Twi’lek and swung his lightsaber to rest it’s glowing green end right at the other males collar bone.

_“Solah” muttered the other Knight looking mutinously at Obi-Wan. It was only when the Force Wall was coming down did Obi-Wan lower the blade and gave Knight Kane another respectful bow._

The screen went black again after the Twi’lek grudgingly bowed at Obi-Wan.

“One down, fifty-nine to go” said Ahsoka. Just after watching one match, Ahsoka couldn’t believe Obi-Wan had went through fifty-nine more of these. And this match was pretty mild to what Ahsoka knew was to come. And that worried her, Skyguy already was tense and emotions were rolling inside him. She didn’t know how much more he could take.

If Anakin felt his Padawan’s slight worry, he gave no sign of it as his eyes stayed glued to the screen as another fight began. Anakin watched hour after hour of his Master dueling. But it wasn’t like any of the dueling that happened within the training room. These were dirty duels as each opponent fought to win. Some opponents even went as low as to mock Obi-Wan of his skills and how he should have been the one to die. Because his Master was the better duelist and there was no way he could have defeated a Sith. Anakin now knew how his Master had advanced so much in skill like he had heard so many say. The youngest Master in Sorouso. He had more motivation than other Jedi to master the ultimate form of defense.

The lightsabers were not on full power but it was obvious they were higher than a training saber if the grasps of pain and sometimes screams told Anakin. A few duels it looked like Obi-Wan won by sheer will power alone. Anakin saw him lock his knees in a few duels as the rest of his body shook with exhaustion, trying to stay on his feet. A few opponents when it was obvious that they would not win with their sabers started a hand to hand duel. Anakin winced as his Master’s face grew bloody but somehow he always won.

Beside him Ahsoka was silent as well, but she flinched along with Anakin. But the worst was when Pong Krell appeared on the screen. He bypassed using his lightstaffs all together in favor of hand to hand. With four arms the Besalisk had a great advantage over the human knight, and he knew how to fight.

As the match went on Ahsoka felt like she was going to be sick as Krell showed no mercy to Obi-Wan.

_Obi-Wan’s face was swelled and blood was flowing freely from his nose as he struggled to get to his feet from where Pong Krell had knocked him down, it was at least the fifth time. Yet despite the pain he was in, Obi-Wan struggled to his feet weaving slightly._

_“You’re a glutton for punishment Kenobi” grinned Krell bringing all four fists up into position._

_“I just have something to fight for” spat Obi-Wan, blood freely dripping on his tunics._

_“Not for long” warned Krell as he sprang at the man. Obi-Wan tried to evade, but he was at a disadvantage and within moments he was back on the ground spitting out one of his back molars. His heavy breathing seemed to drown out all other noises as he tried to catch his breath. But it was bad, every exhale was a wheeze. He struggled to get his hands and knees under him, but they were not cooperating. Krell seemed to tire of waiting and walked over and kicked Obi-Wan heavily in the ribs sending him flying in the air and crashing in the Force barrier._

_For a moment all was still, and Obi-Wan didn’t move. The Council stood as one expecting for the wall to come down, thinking that Krell had proven himself the winner. But Obi-Wan began to move, digging deep within himself to get up. Everybody including Krell was shocked as Obi-Wan still tried to get up even though he was clearly beaten._

_“Obi-Wan, please stay down” begged Mace Windu kneeling just outside the wall beside Obi-Wan._

If Anakin wasn’t already numb to the shock of what was happening. He would have had to pick his jaw off the ground as Mace Windu, Master of the Order, begged.

_“No” slurred Obi-Wan._

_None of specters except a green troll could ever explain how Obi-Wan was able to pull himself up that final time. Or how he seemed to be a man possessed as he fought Krell._

“What the kriff!” exclaimed Anakin as Obi-Wan landed punch after punch on Krell.

_Unknown to all, Obi-Wan had cried out to the Force in desperation. Begging it to help, that he couldn’t lose Anakin. Not his Padawan, his brother, his son! He never expected the Force to come barreling at him like a runaway gundark. Strength had filled his limbs wiping away his exhaustion. Obi-Wan had surrendered himself to the Will of the Force and allowed it to guide his limbs. If anyone had asked Yoda, (and no one did) he would have said he saw a ghostly blue form of Qui-Gon overlap Obi-Wan’s. So Krell was not defeat Obi-Wan alone, but the spirit of Qui-Gon had given Obi-Wan the strength to win._

_Only Yoda saw Qui-Gon break away from Obi-Wan with a sad look in his eyes, and a ghostly hand run through his sweaty ginger locks. Everybody else saw Obi-Wan standing over the unconscious Krell as the Force Wall disappeared pronouncing him the winner. Then like a puppet whose strings had been cut, Obi-Wan collapsed to the ground. The screen went black, signaling the end of that fight._

The room was swimming with emotions that it was about suffocating. Guilt and shame rolled off of Anakin in waves, along with horror, and disbelief. Ahsoka took the initiative and stood up and turned off the holo feed. They had watched more than enough, and they hadn’t made it half-way through. The pair was silent as they stared at the now dark screen, still trying to process what they had seen.

“How could I have not known?” asked Anakin finally breaking the silence.

“You never noticed any of this Master?” asked Ahsoka hesitantly. “From some of those injuries he would have had to spend days in the Healers Wing.”

Anakin thought back to his memories of his early Padawan days. Had he truly not noticed anything, or had he chose to ignore it.

_“Padawan slow down” called Obi-Wan following. But to the Padawan he was being too slow, instead of his normal confident stride, it was now half of Anakin’s small stride. Anakin turned around and rolled his eyes, why was his Master always so slow? It wasn’t as if he did anything. Yet his Master sometimes moved slower than a Hutt._

_“Hurry up Master!” implored Anakin before taking off again._

_As Anakin raced ahead he missed the pained look on his Master’s face as he tried to keep up with his Padawan._

_*_

_“The Council is always sending you on missions, when will I be able to go with you?” asked Anakin._

_With Obi-Wan’s back to him, he couldn’t see his face, but he felt Obi-Wan release a sense of guilt into the Force, and to the ten year old that only meant one thing. Obi-Wan was purposely asking the Council not to include him._

_“Anakin,” said Obi-Wan feeling the anger building in his Padawan._

_“No, you just don’t want me around, that’s why you feel so guilty!” yelled Anakin running to his room and slamming the door shut. Anakin flopped on his bed, hot angry tears pouring down his face._

_“Anakin please open the door” came Obi-Wan’s soft voice from the other side of the door._

_Anakin didn’t answer instead turning his back to the door._

_There was a soft thump on the door, which he didn’t realize was Obi-Wan letting his forehead hit the door._

_“I do want you here, more than you realize” there was a sigh. “You will understand when you are older.”_

_Anakin doubted it. He remained in his room for the rest of the night until it was time for supper when Obi-Wan surprised him with his favorite meal. The incident was never spoken again._

_*_

_“Master why do you have so many lightsaber scars on your torso?” asked Anakin. Obi-Wan hadn’t heard him slip into the room as he changed from his sleep cloths into his tunics. If his jump of surprise was anything to go by. Anakin felt pretty proud that he had been able to slip in without his Jedi Master noticing._

_His ever modest Master quickly slipped back on his tunic. He had a smile on his face when he turned around. “Well my Padawan, I was not always the lightsaber Master that I am today. I had more than one unsupervised duel when I was a Padawan, and I paid the consequences.”_

_Anakin laughed, “Riight Master, from what I heard you were the perfect Jedi Padawan.”_

_Obi-Wan laughed a little too highly for his normal laugh but Anakin shrugged it away as Obi-Wan launched into a story of his Padawan days, and some of his misadventures._

_*_

_“Anakin!” came his Master voice. Anakin turned from Master Ma’Kari and smiled at the form of Obi-Wan coming towards them._

_“Ah Master Kenobi” greeted Ma’Kari with a shallow bow as Obi-Wan came to stand behind Anakin and laying a hand on his shoulder. Anakin frowned, according to his classes Master Ma’Kari had just insulted Obi-Wan. “I was just talking to Anakin here. He is a smart young man, and Padawan.”_

_The hand on Anakin’s shoulder twitched, “My Padawan is indeed making headway. But if you would excuse us, it is time for my Padawan’s afternoon meditation.”_

_Anakin’s face turned into a pout as he twisted around to stare up at his Master. “But Master, Master Ma’Kari just invited me to go see the new fighters the Temple has just got in.” Anakin turned to look back at Master Ma’Kari who was smirking at Obi-Wan._

_If Anakin had looked back up at Obi-Wan, he would have seen the narrowed glare that Obi-Wan was giving to the other Master. Ma’Kari just continued to smirk at Obi-Wan._

_“You know Kenobi that all that meditation is not good for an active boy like Anakin. Why if he was my Padawan, I would see that he did things more worthy of his time.”_

_Obi-Wan’s voice took on a tone that Anakin had never heard before. “Seeing as he is not you Padawan, I would appreciate if you would leave your own opinions to yourself, Ma’Kari. Come along Padawan.”_

_Anakin opened his mouth to argue, seeing a new star fighter was much more interesting than meditation. But he felt it, a whisper of anger from Obi-Wan from there bond. But it wasn’t aimed at him. No it was aimed at Master Ma’Kari. Deciding not to argue with his Master for once, Anakin followed Obi-Wan leaving Master Ma’Kari behind._

_The next time he had seen Master Ma’Kari he seemed to be recovering from a broken nose, as both it and around his eyes had been bruised. He disappeared before Anakin could go over and reschedule their plans to see the star fighters. In fact Anakin never spoke to Master Ma’Kari again. Though whenever his Master caught sight of the other male, an expression Anakin could only label as smug came over his face. Though he never would tell Anakin what he was so smug about. And it became another mystery about his Master that he filed away._

_*_

“There were some hints that something else was going on. There were some days when Obi-Wan moved slowly, as if he was hurting. But I always brushed it aside as him wanting to be all proper. Then he always seemed to go on missions were he would be gone for a day or two, but he never brought me along. I always got so angry at him, when I asked him why I couldn’t go with him, I felt such much guilt in the Force” admitted Anakin not looking his Padawan in the eyes, “I thought he was purposely asking the Council to exclude me. I shut myself in my room, and he told me that I would understand when I was older. We never spoke of it again.”

“Is that all?” asked Ahsoka. She found it hard to believe that there had only been a handful of recollections that something was wrong when the videos showed Master Obi-Wan taking such damage. Ahsoka liked to believe that she would be able to tell if something this serious happened to Skyguy. This new information brought new light to her beliefs of Obi-Wan and Anakin’s relationship. Personally she thought that they had a strong bond. Obi-Wan always seemed to know when Anakin was hiding an injury and badgered him to see the Healers.

“No, there was two other things. The first time I ever saw Obi-Wan without his tunic on. I snuck into his room, practicing masking my force signature one morning and he was getting dressed. He had so many lightsaber burns on his torso. This was before the war so there was no reason for him to have so many. This was before the war, the only lightsabers he would have been against were his fellow Jedi. But he laughed and assured me that they were just childhood accidents. I disagreed that idea, saying he was a perfect Padawan. But he distracted me with a story of his Padawan days that I forgot about it until now. Obi-Wan is good at that, making things he doesn’t want to deal with disappear” said Anakin bitterly.

Ahsoka couldn’t disagree with that, she had heard Cody complain enough to Rex about Obi-Wan’s tendencies. “So what about the other Skyguy? You said that there were two other things.”

“It was a Master. He came up to me one day and just started talking and showed interest in what I was saying. He asked me to go see the new star fighters the Temple had acquired when Obi-Wan showed up. I realize now that he was probably that months challenger and he had the nerve to come up to me and try to undermine Obi-Wan’s teachings. And Obi-Wan got mad, I mean I barely felt it but I felt a whisper of anger down our bond.”

They sat in silence after that. Both lost in their own thoughts. But one thought kept circling in her head. What had happened when Anakin was brought to the Temple? Ahsoka hesitated, but she needed to know, she had to have the entire picture. “Master, why are you always so keen to blame Obi-Wan? Why do you think he took you on because of a promise?”

Anakin sighed and in a soft voice began to explain to his Padawan how he was found by Qui-Gon and taken to the Temple. How Qui-Gon was going to take him as a Padawan. But also how he overheard Obi-Wan saying he was dangerous, and the battle of Naboo. He admitted to overhearing Master Windu and Yoda discussing Qui-Gon’s last moments and the promise Obi-Wan had made. And how unintentionally he seemed to punish Obi-Wan because of this knowledge and the fact that he wasn’t Qui-Gon.

When he was finished, Anakin didn’t have to look at Ahsoka to know that he had lost some of her respect. Heck, he had lost respect in himself. Heavens know what Padme would say if she found out what happened today.

Sighing he put his face in his hands, how was he ever to make this up to Obi-Wan? It’s a wonder the man could look him in the face all these years. Anakin knew it would be a long time before he would be able to face himself in a mirror.


	3. Chapter 3

Obi-Wan was glad for the protection the brown Jedi cloak gave him as he finished his meditation in the Room of A Thousand Fountains. With his hood up, he was able to find his center in peace without the whispers following him. Of the great General Kenobi, the Negotiator, before the war he had hid from the whispers that called him Sith-Killer, and before that the Padawan who left. All those times he was grateful for the simplicity of a simple brown robe.

 After his fight with Anakin dismorning all he wanted was to be left in peace.  And it was here in the fountain room he was always able to find peace throughout his life. And during these troubled times it was harder and harder to find the time to find peace.

Surrounded by the Living Force, he sunk deep into meditation and just allowed himself to float on the currents of the Force, listening to its sing. When he was young he knew only the warmth of the Force, but now as a Master he could hear the voice of the Force. It was a soft soothing melody like a Mother would sing to her babe.

Cradled in the Force he knew not of how much time passed. But when his eyes finally opened, sunlight no longer streamed through the windows, but instead the light of the nightlife of Coruscant. It was one thing he missed about the campaigns, was going to sleep every night and seeing the stars in the sky.

Sighing he unfolded himself from the meditation pose and stretched. Tea, shower, and a good night’s sleep were in order for the Jedi Master. Keeping his hood up he began to make his way back to his apartment. There were few people roaming the halls, so Obi-Wan was able to make it to his room in peace.

 Obi-Wan wasn’t expecting anyone to be in the apartment, but he was surprised to find both Anakin and Ahsoka sitting on the couch in the sitting room as he opened the door.

Obi-Wan mentally sighed he didn’t want to have another fight with Anakin. All the peace he found while meditating was slipping away as he hung up his robe. An action that finally caught the attention of the duo on the couch.

“Master!” called Anakin, and threw himself at the older man. Obi-Wan let out a small umph when the full weight of his former Padawan slammed into him.

Obi-Wan felt his eyes widen as his old Padawan clutched at him tightly, even more so when Ahsoka followed not too far behind him. The older Jedi was shocked, usually after an argument it would take Anakin a few days to come back to him. Unless something was seriously wrong, had something happened to Padme?

“Anakin, what’s wrong? Did something happen?” he demanded trying to pull away to look into Anakin’s face, but Anakin and Ahsoka clutched at him tighter.

“Why didn’t you never say anything Master, why?” said Anakin sadly, his voice muffled by Obi-Wan’s robes.

Obi-Wan’s concerns grew, “Anakin what are you talking about, what has made you this upset?”

“The Agoge” whispered Anakin so softly that Obi-Wan almost didn’t hear him.

Obi-Wan froze, certain that he had heard wrong. It wasn’t possible that both Anakin and Ahsoka knew about that, especially Ahsoka. “What did you say?” he asked in a steady voice.

“We know about the Agoge Master” said Ahsoka from her place on Obi-Wan. “And how many you participated in.”

Obi-Wan squeezed his eyes shut, he had hoped that neither Anakin or Ahsoka never found out about that. He sighed and brought his arms up to wrap around his Padawan and GrandPadawan. “Who told you?” he whispered. There was no use in trying to deny it, there was an only a handful of people who would go behind his back. He just hoped that stories were told and not any other evidence of those fights.

“Master Yoda heard the earlier argument, he gave Anakin a data chip that we watched” explained Ahsoka softly.

It was worse than Obi-Wan feared, he looked up at the ceiling and drew the Force around him, trying to draw strength. “How many did you watch?” he asked softly.

“Not all of them, but a lot” said Anakin remorsely.

Obi-Wan cringed, many of the worst fights were those first few dozens. By the end he had mastered the defensive form of Soresu, and was nearly unbeatable. Obi-Wan pulled roughly away heading towards the kitchen. “Yoda had no right to show you, either of you those fights.”

Anakin and Ahsoka trailed after Obi-Wan. Ahsoka knew that this was a private moment, but the Force bid her to wait and listen to the truths being said between Obi-Wan and Anakin. The Force told her that they would all be stronger for it. So she faded into the background and tried to stem the words that wanted to fall out as her Master and GrandMaster laid their souls bare. The chasm that was present in their relationship needed to be healed.

 “You weren’t ever going to tell us” accused Anakin staring at his Master.

“It wasn’t necessary for you to know” said Obi-Wan, falling back on his stoic façade as he put the kettle on for tea.

Anakin stamped down on the anger that wanted to rise up at hearing these words from his Master. He swore he would be patient, after watching what he did, he refused to. But Obi-Wan was being stubborn as usual.

“Just answer this one question than Master” said Anakin coming around to stand next to Obi-Wan, “Why would you do it Master?”

Of all the questions Obi-Wan was expecting this was not one. Had Anakin never known how much he meant to Obi-Wan? Had he really been that bad of a Master the young man didn’t know how much Obi-Wan cared?

“Why” said Obi-Wan softly with a small laugh, taking the kettle off the stove ad pouring it over tea leaves. “Many have asked me that. At first you were the last thing Qui-Gon had entrusted me with. And there was no kriffing way I was going to let you go without a fight. But that being my sole reason to win changed I-I grew attached” admitted Obi-Wan softly his eyes down casted. For all his courage he couldn’t face his Padawan’s face as he admitted that he broke the Jedi Code. Instead he watched the tea leaves dance in his cup as he continued.

“I couldn’t stand the thought of losing you to a Master that would try to stamp out everything that made you you, so that you could become a perfect Jedi” admitted Obi-Wan. “The perfect Jedi the Chosen One is supposed to be.”

Obi-Wan sighed and finally looked up into the shocked blue eyes of his Padawan. “They would only see the old prophecy and not the boy you were. The one that would sneak out to the garages and bring stray droids back to mess with when you thought I was sleeping, or when you would sneak into my rooms when thunder rumbled in the sky.” Obi-Wan said with a fond smile on his face as he reached over and ruffled a hand through Anakin’s long hair, before his face turned serious once again.

“Many think I am still the worst choice of Masters for you. They see your ability to care for everyone as a failure on my part to train you right. I did fail in helping you learn how to release your anger, but some things take time and you are young. In time you will be able to produce the Jedi calm better than even Master Yoda. Because despite what other Jedi think, you are a wise and stronger Jedi than I, and I am very proud of you.”

Anakin was speechless, he never thought that Obi-Wan would say those things. Especially after everything he had done to his Master.

“Master I don’t deserve this praise. I see now how bad of a Padawan I was. Even now I fail to see all you have done for me. It has to be pointed out for me to see by my elders, because I am too blind to see it.”

Obi-Wan immediately began to shake his head. “You are young, if this war had not been so. It would have been probably likely you would still be my Padawan. When I was Knighted, I was considered too young to have a Padawan. Yet here you are a Knight and have your own Padawan and younger than I was. I do not expect you to know everything, especially things that I have purposely not told you” said Obi-Wan, his eyes full of old pain. “My past is complicated Anakin, even before I took you as a Padawan, and it holds painful memories. I dislike discussing it, even with people who were there for it” admitted Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan did not like to discuss how he almost didn’t become a Padawan, Qui-Gon’s coldness, when he left the Order, and everything else that happened the first few years of his apprenticeship.

Anakin burned to ask Obi-Wan, a dark part of him whispered that he had a right to know. But he shoved that part away, as a voice that sounded like his Mother whispered that he never told Obi-Wan of his years as a slave or his brush with the darkness on Tatooine or even his marriage to Padme. Everybody had secrets, and it wasn’t his place to ask, he could see that now.

Obi-Wan seemed to sense his Padawan’s distress as he reached out to squeeze his shoulder and led him to the couch, while also motioning Ahsoka to follow. Though Anakin seemed to forget Ahsoka was still in the apartment, Obi-Wan was still quite aware the young girl was there. He settled in the middle of the couch and drew the youngsters on either side of him. “I am always here Padawan. If you ever need to tell me anything, I am here. Both of you. Not as Council member Master Kenobi, but as your former Master and friend Obi-Wan.”

Anakin smiled, “There is a difference.” He teased.

Obi-Wan smiled fondly, “Yes surprisingly there is. If you ever told me anything important, I would not tell a soul, not even the Council. I know you probably think that I tell the Council everything. But as Qui-Gon used to say, ‘What the Council doesn’t know can’t hurt them.’ Remember I am on your side no matter what.”

“Truly?” asked Anakin, a part of him doubting it. Palpatine had always cautioned him about Obi-wans devotion to the Council.                                                                           

Obi-Wan looked at Anakin seriously, “Yes, do you remember that time you gave me your lightsaber and almost quit the Order?”

Anakin nodded slowly, it was back when he was still a young Padawan, before the Clone Wars. He had been unsure of his place in the Order and had given Obi-Wan his lightsaber. “What about it?”

“When I told Yoda, he asked me what I would have done if you had left. Do you know what I told him?” asked Obi-Wan.

“No” answered Anakin.

“I told Yoda that I would leave the Order if you had left.”

Ahsoka couldn’t hold in the gasp at that revelation. She couldn’t believe it, and by Anakin’s face he didn’t either. Obi-Wan’s hand came up and began to soothe her montrals. It slightly amazed Ahsoka that even though this was a moment between the two men. Obi-Wan was remembering her presence and offering silent comfort. The Force had obvious told him that it was important for her to witness this.

“But Master, the Order is your life!” exclaimed Anakin not hardly believing it. Obi-Wan was the epitome of the perfect Jedi. One of the most respected Masters in the entire Order, it seemed sacrilegious that he would leave it all behind.

“And I would give it all up for you” said Obi-Wan reaching out and grabbing Anakin’s hand and squeezed it. “Because you are my brother Anakin, and I love you” he said softly.

Anakin couldn’t believe it. After everything he had done to Obi-Wan, after all the sacrifices that the older man had done.

“I’m not worthy of this, not after everything I’ve done, what I’ve kept from you” whispered Anakin, finally feeling as young as he was.

He didn’t feel like the Hero with no Fear, a husband, or a Jedi Knight. No at this moment he felt like a nine year old boy that was leaving behind everything that he knew. Because in the face of what Obi-Wan was admitting, the secrets he was carrying were threatening to send him to the ground. He couldn’t keep them to himself, not anymore.

The words came tumbling out of his mouth. “I slaughtered the Tusken Raiders that killed my Mother. Every man, woman, and child. I slaughtered them like animals. I touched the dark side Master and I didn’t care.”

“Oh Anakin” breathed Obi-Wan drawling Anakin into a hug. Ahsoka moved from her spot beside Anakin and moved to Anakin side and hugged him from behind. She could feel the pain Anakin was in from saying that simple little sentence through their bond. But she could also tell that Anakin was not done.

Anakin found the courage to admit his other secret by the fact that Obi-Wan had not immediately backed away but instead drew him into a hug. He buried his head in his Master’s chest, hearing the steady thumping of his heart and opened his mouth. “That’s not all Master. I broke the Jedi Code. I married Padme.”

To Anakin’s shock his Master did seem all that surprised, his arms remained tight around him and the Force was calm around them. “When?” he asked quietly.

“When I took her home after Geonosis” admitted Anakin.

Obi-Wan hummed in consideration. “I knew you two were involved intimately, but I didn’t think you had already married.”

Anakin tried to keep from looking too surprised as his head popped up to look into Obi-Wan’s slightly amused face. “You knew?”

Obi-Wan sent him an amused glance, “The whole GAR knows it, certainly the 501st and 212st. Padme and you are not as discrete as you believe you are. There is a current bet I believe when one of you makes a major mistake in front of the troopers”

Anakin couldn’t believe it, he had thought Padme and he had been extra discrete around the clones. But apparently not as good as they thought. But still Obi-Wan being this understanding was still so unreal.

“You’re not going to tell the Council?” said Anakin in disbelief.

“I already told you I am on your side Anakin. But despite every caution you display. Someone will find out about you and Padme, Anakin.”

“So you think I should tell the Council?” asked Anakin, disbelief clear in his voice.

“Not now, but eventually Anakin. At least after we have ended this War. But Anakin I do implore you to talk to Yoda about your brush with the darkness.”

Anakin was immediately shaking his head negative. “No.”

Obi-Wan frowned, “Anakin, I am on your side. But what you did was serious. You killed in anger. The brutality of that amount of violence leaves scars Anakin, mental ones. It leaves you in risk for more darkness to invade your conscious. Making it easier for the Sith to manipulate you in places such as the battlefield. But Anakin you have to take responsibility for your actions, be the Jedi I know you are.”

Anakin could almost not met his Master’s gaze. But he finally raised his eyes to meet concerned grey eyes. He felt his will crumbling.

“Please Master, go see Yoda” said Ahsoka finally.

Anakin turned to his Padawan. She looked so young. What kind of example was he setting if he ignored Obi-Wan’s counseling, and refused to see Yoda. What if Obi-Wan was right and he was at risk for manipulation from the dark side?

Obi-Wan reached out, “Anakin you are not the first Jedi to touch the darkside and you will not be the last. Go see Yoda, he can help.”

Anakin closed his eyes in defeat, and slowly nodded his acceptance. “Alright.”

He took a deep breath, knowing that he would have to leave now or else he would not get the courage to do it again. He slowly extracted himself out of their embraces.

“Anakin” “Master” began both Obi-Wan and Ahsoka. But Anakin raised his hand.

“I know what your both are going to say, but this is something that I have to do on my own. I will see you both tomorrow,” he said trying to muster a smile.

Obi-Wans eyes grew understanding, and they shone blue with pride. “Tomorrow then.”

Ahsoka and Obi-Wan sat on the couch in silence for a while, Ahsoka slowly migrating until her head rested in Obi-Wan’s lap. She was slightly shaken at everything Anakin had revealed. She wasn’t shocked at the information about Padme. Like Obi-Wan she had guessed the truth long ago. But the fact that he had slaughtered an entire village.

Obi-Wan knew that no words were going to give comfort in this moment. He sent out calming waves through the Force, and slowly stroked her head. It was a side that Ahsoka had never been privileged to when it came to Obi-Wan. He had been nice to her, but he had never really shown her much affections. It was nice to know that she was wrong. 

It didn’t take long for Ahsoka to find her center and share her emotions with the Force. It was only when her eyes began to droop that she knew that she either had to go back to her quarters or fall asleep in Obi-Wans lap.

Though it was tempting, she knew that both of them would probably have a more comfortable night if they both went to bed. Obi-Wan must have felt her intentions because the hand disappeared and instead helped her sit up.

“I guess I aught to be going to Master Obi-Wan” Ahsoka said standing up.

“Goodnight Ahsoka” said Obi-Wan getting up to show her to the door.

Ahsoka paused in the doorway and turned back to Obi-Wan. “It didn’t escape my notice Master Obi-Wan. You completely managed to not really talk about the Agoge.”

Obi-Wan paused, his GrandPadawan was growing wise. He gave her a small nod. “Very good Ahsoka. But I am not called the Negotiator for nothing young one.”

Ahsoka narrowed her eyes at him. “That amount of violence leaves mental scars Master” she quoted, “Did you ever talk to anyone? Did you see a Soul Healer?”

 Obi-Wan pursed his lips, “You best get some rest Ahsoka. Anakin is going to need your support when he comes back.”

Ahsoka scowled at Obi-Wan but she knew that she would get nowhere with the stubborn Jedi Master. He was so willing to see to other people’s problems, to offer comfort. But so unwilling to accept it in return. What was it with the men in her family, Obi-Wan, Anakin, the Clones, why were they all so dang stubborn!

“This is not to end Master” she said with her eyes narrowed.

With that she turned and left the room.

It was probably good that neither could see the form of a tall Jedi Master chuckling at the surprised look on his Padawan’s face. Qui-Gon had taught Obi-Wan everything he knew, and the Master knew that he would steer the conversation away from what happened to him and they was why he had whispered to Ahsoka to stay. He knew that she would catch onto Obi-Wan’s tricks, intentional or not. When he had whispered to Yoda to show Anakin the holovid, he had hoped that secrets would come out.

But he hadn’t expected it to work this well. The Force was already pushing back the darkness that pressed on the Temple from the Sith, it was weakening. The shadows casted on Obi-Wan’s and Anakins, and even Anakin’s and Ahsoka’s bonds were disappearing as Anakin finally confessed his sins to the GrandMaster of the Order in his private quarters.

Qui-Gon felt Hope, Hope that the Darkness would not win. One conversation might have changed the entire course of the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sneaky Obi-Wan thought he had gotten out of talking about his demons, but Ahsoka showed him lol. 
> 
> Soooo this story was originally going to be three chapters, but Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Ahsoka demanded that it would be longer. So now I see one or two more. Hoped you enjoyed!


	4. Chapter 4

Yoda looked up at Vokra Che as she exited his spare bedroom where she had disappeared with Anakin Skywalker hours ago. Dawn was coming to Coruscant, bathing the room in soft pinks and yellows. It was the normal time Yoda rose, but the Grandmaster had not slept that night.

“Assessment on Skywalker you have?” asked Yoda. Anakin’s turbulent Force signature was finally at peace that only deep sleep could manage. For hours his Force Signature had rolled in Yoda’s room as he poured the story out to the Grandmaster, and again when he repeated it for Master Che.

“He came to us just in time” Master Che admitted, “Master Kenobi was right in his assessment on Knight Skywalker. He has deep mental scarring from his deed on Tatooine. This has made controlling his emotions and impulses very difficult. But more worrisome Master Yoda, is the fact that some areas are fresh; like someone has deliberately been poking the scars to make them fester.”

As Yoda processed this bit of news, Master Che grew sterner as she gave Yoda her best Healer glare. “Master Yoda, I’m taking Knight Skywalker off of active duty until his mind is healed. Someone is trying to influence him, and he doesn’t even know it. He can’t feel the parts that are being manipulated for darker purposes. I can’t tell for certain Master Yoda because of the severity of the scarring, but I suspect the scars in his mind stretch back to his childhood.”

“Troubling this news is” murmured Yoda, “But agree with you I do. Knight Skywalker must heal. Discuss all of this I will with the Council.”

Master Che looked instantly relieved when the small master agreed with her. “Good”

Yoda glanced at the room once more, “Sleep long he will?”

“The Force suggestion I gave him ought to keep him out for most of the day. I’m guessing that due to the upcoming Council Meeting that I will not be able to see Obi-Wan today?” Vokra said with a resigned air, that borderlined anger.

Yoda shook his head.

“Of course, that always seems to be the case with Obi-Wan” grumbled Vokra. Master Che had been trying since Obi-Wan was accepted back in the Order after the incident of Melida/Daan to get the boy to see a mind healer. But it seemed the very Force was blocking her path. Never had she seen a Jedi able to slip through her net, but time after time Obi-Wan managed to dance his way out of seeing a mind healer. A talent that he must have inherited from his Master, because Qui-Gon had the same talent of avoiding mind healers and that was one man who needed it. Vokra was certain that a few of the problems Obi-Wan was bound to have stemmed from how pig-headed that man was; and how he dealt with his problems, by denying he had any.

It was common knowledge among the older Jedi’s that the Jinn and Kenobi partnership had an extremely rocky beginning. Che knew some of the blame lay on the being at her feet. She had heard the whispers that the little green master had pushed for that partnership, determined that Obi-Wan would bring Qui-Gon back from the brink. It was a huge burden for someone who had just turned 13. But that was another thing the Force seemed to love, making Obi-Wan bear burdens that a person his age should not have endured.

Yoda seemed to stare at something behind Vokra before answering. “Changed that shall be.”

Vokra just shook her head, “With all due respect Master Yoda, but I can sooner see Hoth unfreezing than getting Obi-Wan to see a mind healer. I was blocked by Qui-Gon when he was a Padawan, the Council when Qui-Gon passed, when Obi-Wan became a Master of Anakin, and by Obi-Wan himself. It’s a miracle that he urged Anakin to come see me, when he was adamant not to come in himself.”

Yoda’s frowned deepened but he did not argue with Che assessment. “Wrong we were, blocked Obi-Wan from seeing you we should not have. Sorry I am.”

Vokra couldn’t help but stare at the little green Master. She had not expected Yoda to actually apologize.

She sighed, “Again all due respect Master Yoda, but you should be apologizing to Obi-Wan. That poor boy has been shuffled to the side, ignored, and through it all is expected to be the perfect Jedi. Every time that boy has been through a major tragedy he has never been able to grieve. Obi-Wan was probably the only Jedi ready for this war, because he’s had to learn to lock away his grief to carry on. It’s a wonder that he is not insane.”

Yoda’s ears had drooped continuously during this speech. Vokra was right. Yoda had lost sight of what was good for Obi-Wan, he hadn’t cared for his great-grandpadawan. Yoda had never seen the fine cracks on Obi-Wan’s armor as they pushed the young man to his limits and beyond. Yoda imagined that if Obi-Wan received a great enough blow, he would shatter, both in mind and soul.

The Force whispered in his ear how true this thought was. It pushed a vision into his eyes. A tired worn down Obi-Wan, with hair white as snow. His shoulders bowed by grief, and his eyes, once so full of life and laugher were dull. _“Crazy Old Ben Kenobi,”_ the Force whispered. _“Last of the Jedi.”_

Yoda pressed his eyes closed, his gnarled hand curling tight against his cane. Yoda had received many visions over his long life, but never had one sent fear through him like this. What could have happened that Obi-Wan was the last Jedi? The Force was quiet on this question. But Yoda was filled with a sense that this future was one of many paths, only that had already been altered.

* * *

 

A beeping broke through Obi-Wan shallow sleep, jerking him to full awareness in seconds.

If Obi-Wan hadn't been so tired he doubted he would have fallen asleep after Ahsoka left. However since the war began, he had had so few chances to sleep in a real bed, so few times getting an actual restful sleep. This was one such night were the ghosts of his past kept him from getting the much needed rest.

Since the war began Obi-Wan had constantly been on the move. Jumping from one planet to the next, never having time to rest or even grieve.

He was no longer the peace keeper the Jedi were supposed to be but a General, a war monger. He felt like he had fallen so far from who he once was. Sometimes Obi-Wan felt like he was still that young boy who was left on a war torn planet, struggling to survive and to keep hope in the face of so much death.

Except there would be no Qui-Gon coming to help, Obi-Wan was alone.

With the ease of longtime practice, Obi-Wan pushed these thoughts away and grabbed his flashing comm-link, the source of present trouble.

Obi-Wan was not surprised to see that the message was for an emergency Council meeting that would take place after the 11th bell. It was enough time to make Obi-Wan look like he hadn’t spent the whole night haunted by the past, which he had been.

He stumbled to the fresher and splashed cold water on his face and comb through his hair and beard. Once he was finished with the rest of his morning absolutions he grabbed his robes. Obi-Wan almost felt like he should be donning his armor as he dressed. He was not foolish enough to think this meeting wasn't about Anakin. He also knew he would have to fight for Anakin. to become his Champion for staying in the Jedi like he had in his Padawan days.

Obi-Wan hated to think of those early days when he fought with tongue and sword to keep Anakin by his side.

Obi-Wan had struggled to remain in the light because of all the fear and anger that coursed through him. Fear that he would lose Anakin every month, fear he would be to slow or not strong enough to win the Agoge. And Anger that so many in the Temple thought he was not worthy to teach Anakin. Anger at how some of these competitors brought his past into the fight. Bandomeer, Xanatos, the Melinda/Daan incident and even Buck's death.

It was through sheer will power and a promise he had made to Qui-Gon that he wouldn't fall kept Obi-Wan from giving into these emotions. But some days he felt like that scared, anger twelve year old who fought for his place in the Order.

A part of him still wished Anakin and Ahsoka had never found out about the Agoge, that they had never seen the desperate fights to keep the only thing he cared about at his side. But it had helped Anakin, brought to light a serious problem. For that alone Obi-Wan would lock those feelings away and soldier on.

He shrugged on his dark brown robe and walked towards the Council Chamber.

The halls were silent as he walked through them. So many Jedi were gone from the Temple, it was hard to believe at one time the halls were filled with Masters, Knights, Padawans, and Initiates going through their days. Obi-Wan sighed, it was another sign how the war had changed so much for the Jedi.

It didn’t take him long to make it to the lift and ride it up to the Council Chamber. And was glad to see that he was one of the first to arrive in the Council Chamber. It gave him time to focus and get a better gauge on his fellow Councilors. It was one of the few times since the war began that all 12 masters were present on the planet and would sit in their chairs in the Chamber. Almost every Master who entered had an air of curiosity of what the meeting was about or dread that this meeting meant another dark turn for the galaxy. Even Master Windu had an air of annoyance and curiosity. This was how Obi-Wan knew Yoda hadn't discussed any of this with the Master of the Order beforehand. Obi-Wan knew Mace would be as blindsided as the rest of the Council.

Finally after all the rest of the Council had been seated did Master Yoda come hobbling in. The old Master seemed older than many had ever seen him. No one dared say anything until the little Master had sat down. Only then did Mace break the silence.

“Master Yoda?” he said waiting for the Grandmaster to speak.

Yoda sighed and folded his clawed hands over his cane. “Unsettling news I learned last night, learned of a Padawan that brushed heavily against the darkside during the final days of his apprenticeship” Yoda paused casting a small glance at Obi-Wan before continuing. “Revealed to me Anakin Skywalker did of his brush with the darkside during his Padawan days. Slaughtered an entire tribe of Tusken Raiders he did, when he found his tortured Mother among them” said Yoda looking sad. “The agony of being unable to save her, and her dying in his arms caused the brush.”

The disbelief was thick in the air at these words. But it quickly turned to vindication as all many saw this as the confirmation of why they shouldn’t have allowed Anakin into the Order in the first place.

It stung Obi-Wan to feel these emotions in the Force, to know that some of his oldest friends had been waiting for this day for so long. Had they always believed that he would fail as a Master? That Anakin would someday ignore his teachings and turn dark? He had only to wait a few moments before the Council turned to him.

“Did you know about his brush with the Darkside Master Kenobi” asked Mundi, a slight note of accusation in his voice.

Obi-Wan bit back the growl that wanted to escape, he could feel the weight of many of his fellow Councilors as they waited for his answer.

“No I did not. At the time I thought his anger and grief was from the loss of his hand and the dozens of Jedi killed at the first battle of Geonosis. I know that many of those left in our Order struggled those first few days after we went to war,” Obi-Wan said fixing a stare at quite a few of the Council, who had acted just as Obi-Wan described.

Those first few days had been rough for the Jedi Order as they tried to adjust to the huge loss of life that had occurred. So many Master and Knights had been killed in a single day, the Force rang with grief for days.

“Still you were the boy’s Master, you should have seen when your Padawan turned to the Darkside,” accused Councilor Falize.

Obi-Wan refused to let the anger he was feeling show, but the Force around him seemed to chill the room. “I seem to recall when my Master’s second Padawan Xanatos fell, and my Master blamed himself for not seeing his journey to darkness. Many on this Council, you included Falize tried for years to tell my Master that it wasn’t his fault he didn’t see the dark path Xanatos was traveling. Has the Council allowed the darkness to blind them so much in the last twenty year, or have you spent too much time in this tower looking down upon your fellow Jedi!”

At these words, many in the Council lowered their eyes, unable to look at Obi-Wan.

Seeing that the Council had been sufficiently cowed for the moment Obi-Wan continued. “I know how many of you feel about my former Padawan. And I know for a fact that if you were not bound by the Agora’s rule of no Councilors can challenge a Padawan’s Master , you would have also challenged me to claim him as your own.  Many times you have let these feelings sway your decisions regarding my Padawan. I have kept my silence but in this matter I will not. Anakin was a Padawan at a time, and as such his actions must be viewed by that factor. And the fact he already had mental scarring from trauma in his childhood.”

“Master Che reports she only suspected it reached back further into his childhood” shot back Falize.

Obi-Wan stared at the Councilor coolly. “Living 9 years as a slave will leave those scars and another 9 worrying constantly for the safety of his Mother. I warned this Council that we should have sent someone to free his Mother, but the Council would not listen to a newly knighted Knight.”

“You blame this Council?” asked Windu coolly looking across the room at Kenobi.

“I blame myself, the Council, and the Jedi as a whole” said Obi-Wan evenly. “Anakin is like no other Jedi Knight or Padawan, and never will be. He has experienced things no sentient should, and instead of us trying to fit him into a box to match everyone else, we should have worked with him. I turned a blind eyes to many of his problems because it was easier at the time. Maybe if I had been more attentive than maybe I could have prevented this.”

“Enough this is” Yoda’s voice rang out. “Fault this is not Obi-Wan. Gone about training Skywalker a different way we should. Past it is, look to future we must. Question, does the future have Skywalker as member of this Order or not.” He huffed, “Jedi we are, put aside the pettiness we will.”

“Yes let us continue,” Obi-Wan seconded. The human Master settled more firmly into his chair and crossed his legs, his body language clear that he was prepared for battle.

* * *

 

Anakin had been waiting in the anteroom for over two hours as the Council decided his fate. Ahsoka had been sitting beside him that whole time, entwining their fingers as a sign of support. Neither said anything during this time, both knowing words were not going to fix or help the situation. It was almost a relief when the doors opened and Anakin was called in.

Usually the Force was calm and sage inside the Council chamber, but Anakin could feel the residue of charged emotions in the room, like what happened when he and Obi-Wan argued. Sneaking a glance at his Master he saw the same look on his face that he often got after an argument. And a small part of Anakin was warmed as he knew that his Master had argued for him, fought for him like so many times before. Only this time Anakin was aware of his Master’s actions.

Obi-Wan catching his old Padawan’s glance gave him a small smile before letting his face smooth out and become neutral. But that small smile was enough for the fist around Anakin’s heart to ease up a bit making it easier to breath.

Reaching the middle of the room, Anakin gave the assembled Master a real respectful bow, instead of one that was barely respectful which was his usual greeting. “Masters.”

“Knight Skywalker, you are aware of why you have been called before this Council,” spoke Master Windu.

“Yes Master Windu, I am.”

“We will not rehash the details of your crime. We have already heard testimony from both Master Yoda and Master Kenobi about the situation. And we have come to a decision.”

Anakin bowed his head, “I will accept any decision the Council has made.” He could practically feel the shock at his humble behavior.

Master Windu looked hard at Anakin before he began to speak. “Knight Skywalker, this Council has decided to officially put you on probation for 6 months. You will not be allowed to leave the Temple during that time, nor contact anyone outside of it. Every evening you must turn yourself into the custody of your former master, Master Yoda, or myself. You will continue to see Master Che until she deems your mind healed.”

Mace paused to allow Anakin to absorb the decision. Instead of the anger the Master expected from the Knight, he felt only relief and acceptance. It was quite a shock to the Master of the Order. Who dared to hope maybe the Knight in front of him might finally learn humility.

“Understand Knight Skywalker if you had been a Knight you would have been expelled for your actions. But this Council has judged you by what you were at the time, a Padawan. For a moment you embraced the Darkside and slaughtered the Tusken tribe. But you returned to the Lightside. A Trial of Spirit many would fail. This Council hopes the next six months will give you a chance to recover and find balance. Do you have any questions?”

“What about my Padawan, my men?” asked Anakin quietly his head bowed.

“Padawan Tano will remain at the Temple with you and catch up with her lessons that the war has previously kept her from. Until you are cleared to go back into the field, command of the 501st will be left with Master Kenobi along with the 212th. Your former Master had a lot to say when we suggested breaking up the 501st for the time being,” Windu said in his usual voice.

However Anakin could hear for the first time, the undercurrent sound of amusement.

“They will be glad to hear that,” he said quietly. “Thank-you.”

“Thank Master Kenobi, he championed very hard for you. You are dismissed Knight Skywalker.”

Anakin looked at his Master, trying to catch his eye. However Obi-Wan seemed to be glaring at someone over Anakin’s shoulder. Peeking over his shoulder he saw a green skinned Master with white hair returning Obi-Wan’s glare. Anakin didn’t know this Councilor very well. But he had a feeling that Falize had been pulling to kick him out by the glare he was leveling back at Obi-Wan.

“Thank-you Masters,” bowed Anakin before leaving the Chambers.

Ahsoka was still waiting for him in the hallway and she jumped up when she saw him. “Master what happened!”

Anakin surprised her by smiling at her, but before he could say anything the doors of the Chamber opened and the Councilors made their way out. Half of them nodded at Anakin, the other half glared.

Obi-Wan was one of the last to walk out and he stopped next to Anakin. Anakin looked at Ahsoka, “Snips can you wait down the hall, I’ll explain everything in a minute.”

Ahsoka looked reluctant, but did as Anakin asked of her heading down the hallway. Obi-Wan looked at Anakin curiously before letting out an umph as Anakin tackled him in a hug.

“Thank-you Master for fighting for me,” whispered Anakin.

“Your welcome Anakin,” Obi-Wan said warmly returning the hug. It was nice to hold his former Padawan like this. It had been a while since Obi-Wan received something as simple as a plain hug.

Anakin reluctantly let go after a few moments. “That went better than I was expecting,” sighed Anakin in relief.

“Indeed,” agreed Obi-Wan, he couldn’t quite believe that he managed to sway the Council as he did. He leveled Anakin a hard look though.

“You will have to follow the rules the Council has set down. No sneaking out of the Temple and no contact with anyone outside of it. That includes Padme, Anakin. No notes, no comm calls, and no sending someone with messages.”

Anakin hung his head. There was a part of Anakin that had hoped Obi-Wan would let him bend that rule. However he realized how lucky he was to even still be a Jedi. He won’t squander this chance. Obi-Wan took pity on his Padawan.

“However I will make 2 small exceptions, technically your six months do not start until tomorrow. Spend this night with your wife, explain what has happened. Second record a message for your troops, they will need to hear it from you that you will not be with them for the next six months and your assurance they will not be split apart.”

Anakin was shocked, but he quickly regained his wits and threw himself into his Master’s arms. “Thank-you Master,” he whispered.

Obi-Wan smiled warmly, “You’re welcome Anakin, now get going, remember to record that message for the troops.”

Anakin flashed him a smile before doing as he was told. “I will Master.”

Obi-Wan smiled as he watched his apprentice bound away. Ahsoka following close behind.

Obi-Wan felt a sense of peace in that moment. Which of course meant that it couldn’t last as he heard the sound of wood hitting the floor, signifying that Master Yoda was heading towards him.

“Master Yoda,” Obi-Wan greeted when the small Master came to stand beside him.

"Speak to you tonight I will. Much to discuss we have about you."

"I am unaware of any urgent matter to be discussed," Obi-Wan hedged, trying to get an idea what Yoda wanted to talk to him about.

"Long overdue this issue is," Yoda said ominously.

The hairs on the back of Obi-Wan's neck that rose only when talking about his feelings and or a healer was in the wings ready to pounce on him, started to tingle and rise. Giving Obi-Wan a very bad feeling about what Yoda wanted to talk to him about.

"I'm sorry Mater, but I must decline. I must see to my troops and that the transition from Anakin's command to my own runs smoothly. If you will excuse me." With that Obi-Wan all but fled from the small Master's presence.

Yoda frowned darkly at his retreating back. "Stubborn your Padawan is. Learned too much from you."

 _"I may have helped him develop a hyperawareness when a healer was involved in anything. He probably smelled Master Che's presence on you,"_ Qui-Gon said with a small chuckle for only Yoda to hear.

"Blame you I do. Avoided the Healers you did so. Now student is worst then the Master."

_"Obi-Wan is going to need you, Anakin, Ahsoka, the Clones and everybody else who cares for him. Because he will not fight for himself. He had fought for so many others, now it is time for all of us to fight for Obi-Wan before he receives a blow that will finally shatter him. Even the strongest of metals crumble to dust when enough pressure is applied."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, hoped you enjoyed!


	5. Chapter 5

After recording a message for the clones and sending it to Obi-Wan, Anakin wasted no more time and headed straight to his wife’s apartment.

Anakin!" Padme cried, excited to see her husband.

"Padme," Anakin said lovingly as he caught the excited form of his wife, hugging her close. Anakin never wanted to break the embrace, knowing that it would one of the last times he would do so for the next six months.

The smile faded from Padme's face as she caught sight of the expression on Anakin's face as they pulled apart. "Something is wrong, what is it Ani?" she asked, the worry clear in her voice.

Anakin sighed and led his wife over to the couch so they could sit down to discuss what happened. Once seated, he grabbed her hands in his and gentle smoothed his thumbs over her knuckles. He needed the contact to stay calm as he began. "I learned things about Obi-Wan these past few days. How much he sacrificed for me and how ungrateful I've been to him." Anakin admitted, he was so ashamed he couldn't even meet Padme's eyes. Instead looking at her lap.

"Anakin, what are you talking about?"

The story of the argument and the cruel words he had spoken to Obi-Wan came tumbling out, the story of the Agoge falling from his lips. He briefly detailed some of the worst fights he had watched. He then told her about the confrontation with Obi-Wan about his new found knowledge and how he finally confessed his darkest sins for both Obi-Wan and Ahsoka to hear. How Obi-Wan knew about them being together and not telling a soul. And how Obi-Wan convinced him to take responsibility for his actions like a Knight should.

Padme stayed silent through the whole confession. Only speaking up after Anakin finished saying he had went before the Council to receive his punishment.

"They didn't kick you out Ani, they would be foolish to do so."

Anakin shook his head. "Obi-Wan fought for me again. They judged my actions through the eyes of a Padawan I was instead of the Knight I am now, and I remain in the Order. However that doesn't mean my actions have no consequences."

Padme was almost afraid to ask, but she had to know. "What are the consequences Anakin?"

 Anakin sighed, "To put it plainly, I'm basically under house arrest. No contact with anyone outside the Temple, no sneaking out, and spending the night in Yoda, Windu, or Obi-Wan's company for the next six months."

"That's barbaric. What about the war, your men? What will the Republic think!" Padme asked in outrage.

"Padme, I don't care what the Republic thinks. This punishment is fair, more than fair for what I did, and for once I will be following the Council's decision." Anakin finally met Padme's eyes. "I could have been thrown into a cell and cut from the Force, they could have kicked me out of the Order. What I did was terrible and it left scars Padme, mental ones. these scars make me a risk out in the field to me and my men. Dark actions like I did leave mental scars and makes one more subseptical to fall if not treated by a mind healer. Mine however show signs of festering, someone has been messing with my mind Padme, poking these scar deliberately to make them worse. I can't even stop them because I can't even feel them, the scars run to deep and have been there too long."

Anakin's voice grew softer, "Someone wants me to fall or make me unstable and I can't let that happen. But this punishment is a chance for me to get help Padme, for once in my life I might be able to find inner peace."

Padme suddenly felt ashamed. She hadn't been thinking of the welfare of her husband when she spoke. She had been concerned about the welfare of the galaxy instead.

Anakin feeling these emotions coming from Padme, instantly drew her into a hug. "Your concern for the galaxy is one of the many reasons why I love you."

“I love you to Anakin.”

“That’s good, because this is our last night for six months and I plan to make the most of it,” smirked Anakin predatorily.

“Ani, Annniiii!” giggled Padme as Anakin threw her over his shoulder and headed towards the bedroom. If this was the last time for six months, Padme was all for making the most of it.

* * *

 

Obi-Wan sighed in relief when Anakin’s message arrived before he made it to the clone barracks. It would be so much easier explaining the situation to the clones with the back-up of Anakin’s message.

Obi-Wan was glad that the 212th and the 501st were stationed in the same barrack, it would make it infinitely easier to tell them all at once.

The barracks were full of life as the clones relaxed in a rare moment of relaxation. Obi-Wan slipped in without any noticing and just let the happiness of the Living Force wash over him.

Of course, Cody seemed to have a sixth sense when his General was concerned and looked into Obi-Wan’s eyes. Obi-Wan watched sadly as the joy quickly vanished as the troops came to attention at an unseen signal. He wished just for a moment that he was able to walk into the barracks and be accepted in the easy comradery the vod shared amongst themselves. He quickly pulled his General facade and stepped in front of the vod.

 “Boys, I have some news” called Obi-Wan throughout the 212th and 501st barracks making sure it carried to all that was there. “For the next six months the 212th and the 501st will be under my Command. Anakin has been grounded to the Temple for this period, in extension Ahsoka is also grounded. “

A cry went up through-out the barracks. Obi-Wan let them yell over each other for a few moments before he raised his hands, pleased when they fell quiet.

“I have a message from Anakin, he wished to tell you why this came to be.”

Out of his robe, Obi-Wan pulled his projector out and uploaded Anakin’s message. From his projector a large blue form of Anakin popped out.

 _“Men I know there has been more than once I have complained of the unfairness of the Council,”_ Anakin’s voice said. It echoed slightly in the barracks as every vod paid close attention to what one of their Generals said. Noticing the sad, yet hopeful look that covered Anakin’s face, clearly seen even though it was a recording.

 _“But in my case I can see how generous they have been. This punishment is less than what I deserve, truly. If I was in their shoes I would have kicked myself out of the Order,”_ Anakin paused and took a deep breath. _“I have committed a serious crime that has haunted me for years. A crime that has left scars in my mind and made the very Force cry out. For a moment I turned my back on everything the Jedi ever taught and stood for. I basically spat on Obi-Wan’s teachings.”_

Obi-Wan hide the small flinch as Anakin said this. He hadn’t expected for Anakin to say anything about himself. The recording paused to let the news sink in, for many of the Vod had a shocked, unbelieving look on their face.

_“Thanks to my Master being the stubborn gundark he is, convinced me to account for my actions like a Jedi Knight is supposed to do. It is also thanks to his stubbornness the 501 st will remain intact under his leadership until I can rejoin you. Which is a small miracle in itself.”_

All the clones nodded, it was a common practice when a Jedi General was killed or seriously injured to the point he couldn’t return to the field, and their company’s would be split apart and distributed to other units.

 _“This will be the last contact you will have from me until my punishment is complete. So I want to say that you all better do your best to stay alive out there! You are not droids, you are not expandable, remember that,”_ Anakin said fiercely. _“Rex, Cody, I leave it to you to keep an eye out on Obi-Wan since Snips and I will not be there. In fact I expect everyone to keep an eye on my Master, Force knows he finds his share of trouble,”_ smirked Anakin.

With that the recording winked out, leaving Obi-Wan standing in front of over a hundred men. Suddenly taking Yoda up on his offer didn’t seem that bad.

“Is that true General?” asked Rex breaking the silence, “Everything Anakin said?”

Obi-Wan sighed and slipped the projector into his pocket. “It’s true. The incident happened right before the first battle of Genosian, and it was the main reason why we didn’t pick up on it. A lot of Jedi were hurting during those first days of the war.

Cody walked forward, “Are you alright General?” asked Cody touching Obi-Wan’s elbow.

“Me? I’m perfectly fine,” Obi-Wan said smoothly falling back onto his Jedi stoic mask.

Rex and Cody traded looks, obviously not believing Obi-Wan’s lie.

“It was a shock, but I’ve made peace with it. Anakin is the one who needs your worry. He has a long road to recovery,” Obi-Wan said. “Excuse me.”

With that Obi-Wan fled for the second time again.

“Why do I have the feeling Skywalker isn’t the only one,” muttered Rex watching the brown cloaked figure disappear into the Coruscant’s traffic with ease.

Cody sighed, “He’s just going to get worse. At least General Skywalker balanced him, no we won’t know something is wrong until he collapses on assignment.”

It had happened before. General Kenobi had a bad habit of hiding injuries and problems from the vod until he could no longer hid it. The first time Obi-Wan had collapsed in the middle of a debriefing Cody swore he lost a decade off his life. Helix had found an untreated blastor wound across his ribs. The lecture Helix had given him had made the shinies tremble in their boots at the medic’s anger.

“Maybe, but vod how stubborn can one Jeti be?”

Cody suddenly reached out and put his hand against Rex’s forehead.

“Are you feeling okay? Have you met our Jedi?!”

Rex shoved the hand off of his forehead. “Hey I was being optimistic!”

Cody rolled his eyes at his vod. “Well don’t. If you thought Skywalker’s plans were reckless, wait until you try to keep up with Obi-Wan. Some of Skywalkers plans are tame compared to Kenobi’s. Obi-Wan is clever and wise, that’s why he takes big risks, because he’s stupid!”

* * *

Obi-Wan wandered the streets of the city planet that never slept. Nobody stopped him, nobody seemed to notice him. He was just one person in millions. He walked invisible and no one knew it was Obi-Wan Kenobi they passed and he was glad for it. He missed this, the ability to walk through crowds and have no expectations resting on his shoulders.

Eventually his feet guided him back to the Temple. However he couldn’t bring himself to enter just yet. He wandered the courtyards, passing statues of Jedi Masters of Old. Feeling so small underneath their stone gazes.

“What am I going to do Master?” whispered Obi-Wan to the air, as he wound an arm around a column, leaning heavily against it.

“How am I to protect the Vod? How am I supposed to show them a brave face?” Obi-Wan continued to whisper. “I am afraid Master, afraid what will happen in these six months. I could always count on Anakin to have my back,” Obi-Wan continued, pressing his forehead against the cool marble. “I fear my shoulder are not broad enough to carry these burdens but I must,” confessed Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan let out a sigh. “I miss you Master. Times like this I wish I had your great strength, or your wisdom, or just to ask you if I am doing the right thing. Sometimes I feel that I am drowning and there is no land in sight. Anakin was always my floatation device that saved me until land was in sight. He has been my crutch since I was entrusted with him, the only thing that has kept me sane for so long.”

 _“You don’t have to do this alone my son. There are people who will catch you, you just have to extend your hand,”_ said Qui-Gon, begging the Force his son would hear, begging him to talk to Yoda, Mace, Plo, or even Depa about his fears.

However Qui-Gon knew his son, knew Obi-Wan would admit his fear. Because a Jedi wasn’t supposed to acknowledge fear just release it into the Force. Especially fear caused by attachment. Anakin was on thin ice, Obi-Wan wouldn’t make it worse by telling any of the Councilors he needed Anakin at his side because he was stronger for it.

Obi-Wan continued to gaze out into the City that never sleeps, falling silent. Drawling back in his fears and worries like a cloak, releasing most of it into the Force but unable to release it all.

Qui-Gon stood silent vigil next to his son, hoping that his presence would somehow bring comfort to his Padawan.

The silence of the moment was broken by the sound of Obi-Wan’s comm going off. Obi-Wan sighed and ran a hand over his face before answering it.

“Kenobi.”

“Obi-Wan,” came Mace’s voice. “I am sorry but we are having to cut your leave short. A large Seperatist fleet has been reported leading for the Hyperion System.”

“When do you want me to leave?”

“Two hours, I have already called your men and they will be ready to leave in that time.”

“I will be ready,” Obi-Wan said before cutting the call. He slipped the comm back into his pocket, his shoulders dropping.

 _“No rest for the weary my son,”_ Qui-Gon said softly reaching out to rest his hand on Obi-Wan’s shoulder.

“No rest for the weary,” murmured Obi-Wan aloud. Qui-Gon jumped in shock and looked wide eyed at Obi-Wan. Had his son just heard him?

_“Obi-Wan?”_

The expression of Obi-Wan’s face didn’t react to his call. Obi-Wan drew his brown cloak closer around his shoulders and turned on his heels and marched into the Temple with a determined air.

* * *

 

Anakin was laying awake watching Padme sleep. He was rememorizing every detail of her face, not wanting to forget a single detail. It was also why he was laying awake while she slept. He didn’t want to miss a moment in his wife’s presence, not when he would be without her for the next six months.

Anakin was drawn out of his musings by the soft beeping of his comm. Using the Force he summoned it into his hands and turned it on, surprised to see the face of Snips looking back at him.

“Hey Snips,” greeted Anakin.

“Hey Skyguy, sorry to call you so early. But since you’re not here I figured he must not have called you.”

“Who not have called me, Snips what’s wrong?” asked Anakin, a bit of worry creeping into his voice. It was loud enough that Padme woke up and blinked with sleepy eyes up at Anakin.

“Master Obi-Wan. A call came in over an hour ago. The 212th and 501st have been recalled to meet a Seperatists fleet in the Hyperion System. They ship out in less than a half of hour.”

“What!” demanded Anakin, this time sitting straight up, dislodging Padme from his chest.

“It’s true Master.”

“Kriffing son of a,” growled Anakin turning off the comm. He turned to his now awake wife.

“Padme, I’ve, I’ve got to go,” Anakin said apologetically.

Padme reached out and laid her hand on his elbow. “I understand Ani. Go say good-bye.”

Anakin leaned over and kissed her. “I love you.”

“I love you to and I will be here waiting for you in six months,” she said with a smile.

Anakin couldn’t resist leaning over and kissing her again. He wondered how he ever got so lucky to have Padme in his life.

“I’ll see you soon,” Anakin whispered before sliding out of bed and collecting his cloths. Padme wrapped a cloak around her nightgown and followed him to the door where they exchanged several long kisses before Anakin finally tore himself away.

Anakin raced in his speeder to the Temple, breaking how many traffic violations. But he didn’t care, he wasn’t going to miss saying good-bye to his Master.

Snips was waiting for him when he parked in the hanger.

“Tell me he’s still here!” demanded Anakin as he got out.

“Yeah, but your cutting it pretty close Skyguy,” Ahsoka said leading Anakin towards the opposite side of the hanger.

Obi-Wan was preparing the board the shuttle that would take him to his destroyer when the Force pulled him to a stop.

“Master!” called a voice, and Obi-Wan turned to see both Anakin and Ahsoka running towards him.

Obi-Wan waited until Anakin was standing in front of him.

“Master, you were going to leave without saying good-bye?” demanded Anakin.

“I didn’t want to disturb you Anakin,” Obi-Wan said quietly.

Anakin frowned, “You are just as important Obi-Wan.”

“Maybe then I just don’t like good-byes,” Obi-Wan said with a soft smile.

“Well to bad Master,” Ahsoka said going over and giving the older man a hug. “Good-bye Master, take care of Rex and the rest of the men.”

“I will Ahsoka,” smiled Obi-Wan hugging their Padawan. Though Ahsoka was officially Anakin’s Padawan, he and Anakin had jointly trained her most of the time. “Take care of Anakin for me, and make sure he makes it to his first appointment with Healer Che today.”

“I’m right here!” spoke up Anakin, “And I’m an adult.”

The other two ignored him, “I will do my best Master,” Ahsoka promised.

“Good,” Obi-Wan said and after a moment of hesitation he leaned down and pressed a kiss to her forehead. Ahsoka smiled widely at the man before pulling away to the side to allow her Masters to say good-bye.

Obi-Wan felt unsure as he looked at Anakin, not knowing how to say good-bye. It was mainly the reason why he had not contacted the man before leaving. He folded his arms in his robes. “Good-bye Anakin,” Obi-Wan said with a soft look on his face.

Anakin tossed Jedi decorum away and threw his arms around his Master and held him tight. “Take care of yourself Master, don’t do anything reckless,” he whispered into Obi-Wan’s ear.

“I’ll save that until you have rejoined me, I’ll need someone to bail me out of the trouble I find myself in,” Obi-Wan joked as his arms tightened around Anakin.

“You better,” Anakin warned returning the fierceness of the hug.

The two Jedi stayed locked in their embrace until the pilot of the shuttle called for Obi-Wan to board and it was with great reluctance that the two parted.

Obi-Wan did not look back as he boarded the shuttle. Anakin waited until the shuttle was out of the hanger before using the Force to run into the temple Ahsoka right behind him. He climbed stairs, following the shuttle with his eyes to where it was heading towards the barracks never letting it leave his sight.

Obi-Wan was now looking back at the Temple, trying to ignore the cold feeling he felt leaving Anakin and Ahsoka behind.

He tried to focus on the new mission, stopping the Seperatists fleet in the Hyperion system. Word had reached the Council that Grievous was among the fleet. Obi-Wan would need all of his concentration on the present if he had any chance in taking Grievous on.

When the shuttle landed at the clone barracks and opened the ramp, Obi-Wan was surprised to see Palpatine waiting at the bottom with two of his Clone escorts.

 “Chancellor, I am surprised to see you here,” greeted Obi-Wan with a slight bow to the man.

Palpatine barely acknowledged Obi-Wan as his eyes settled behind the man, as if waiting for someone else to exit the ship. Finally he turned his whole attention to Obi-Wan.

“Where is Master Skywalker, I had hoped to say my good-byes before this new assignment,” Palpatine said smoothly. “I understand the 501st has been called as well as you 212th Master Kenobi. Yet I do not see him.”

It was urgent he spoke to Skywalker. The shifts in the Force the last day had greatly concerned the Sith Master, especially since it surrounded his would be Apprentice. Sideous had hoped to further prod at Anakin’s mind, renew the seeds of doubt he had been carefully cultivating within the young Jedi since childhood.

“I am in command of the 501st. Anakin is taking a leave of absence from the field. Ahsoka is falling behind in her studies.” All of which was true, but not the whole truth. “Now if you will excuse me.”

“Of course Master Jedi.”

Obi-Wan missed the brief second Palpatine’s eyes turned a sickly yellow as he turned his back to the Chancellor. Nor did he feel the fury behind the Chancellor’s well-crafted shields, mostly directed at him.

As Obi-Wan headed to the shuttle were both of his companies were loading, Rex and Cody fell right into step behind him.

“Commander, Captain, is everyone prepared?”

“Yes General, we are freshly supplied with everything needed, including extra medical supplies which Kix and Helix are happy about, and enough ammunition to blow up a small moon,” Rex said with a smile.

“Good,” Obi-Wan said. “All the men accounted for?” he asked stepping onto the ramp of the shuttle.

“Both companies are accounted for Sir,” answered Cody.

“Give the order to move out then Cody,” said Obi-Wan reaching up to grip a hanging strap to keep his balance as the ship underneath him started to rise up.

“Into the breach General, into the breach,” smiled Rex.

* * *

 

Anakin watched from a balcony at the Temple as the ships carrying his Master and their men/friends took off.

“Master, it is time for your first appointment,” Ahsoka said softly. She hated to say it, however Anakin needed to follow his new schedule. She had promised Obi-Wan after all.

Anakin turned away from the sight and headed into the bowels of the Temple. Trying to ignore the bad feeling he felt about Obi-Wan being by himself.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So happy late May the 4th. I planned on getting this out four days ago but life was against me. 
> 
> So much for this fic being only a few chapters, no this thing has decided it wants to be a full blown fic. So much Obi-Wan angst wants to be written! Plus the clones decided they wanted a part, and even Windu wants a part in this fic. So next chapter some Anakin and Mace bonding time...I know I'm surprised to, lol.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin and Therapy!

Mace’s day had started off bad and grew steadily worse. Just hours after sending Obi-Wan off onto another assignment, he had to explain to the Supreme Councilor why Anakin Skywalker was no longer in charge of the 501st anymore.

“I hope that Anakin’s leave of absence will not be long,” Palpatine began with that grandfatherly smile of his. Mace wished for the umpteenth time that he hadn’t ever allowed the man into the Temple, the man loved trying to meddle in Jedi affairs.

“I am afraid that Knight Skywalker,” Windu making sure to slightly emphasize Anakin’s correct title to the politician. “Has been restricted to the Temple for six months. During that time he will not be allowed to leave or converse with anyone outside of the Temple.”

Palpatine was silent and still as this information seemed to sink in. It was the first time Mace had seen the other man lost for words, shocked into silence. But it seemed to pass. “Whatever for Master Windu? What could the poor boy have done that you have him under house arrest?”

“That is Jedi business Chancellor.”

If Mace wasn’t watching the Chancellor closely, he would have missed the look of anger pass over the Chancellor’s face. “As Supreme Chancellor of the Republic I have the right to know why one of the best General’s the GAR has, cannot defend the Republic the Jedi have sworn to protect. I demand to speak with Anakin.”

Mace Windu’s frown deepened as he stared at the projection of the Chancellor. “Knight Skywalker is under the Jedi Council’s jurisdiction. Your authority does not supersede the Jedi Council’s, especially with one of our own. I am sorry Chancellor Palpatine but until his time of probation is over with Knight Skywalker is confined to the Temple and will have no contact with the outside world, including yourself.”

Mace once again seemed to shock the Chancellor into speechlessness, and he took the opportunity to end the message. Mace knew that if he continued to talk to the Chancellor, he would say something that he was going to regret.

* * *

 

Ahsoka made sure to escort Anakin straight to the door that his instructions Master Che had sent before excusing herself with a promise she would be training in the salles.

Anakin loitered in the hallway for several long minutes until the door opened before him. “Knight Skywalker do please come in,” came an unexpected voice. It was not the one he was expecting. Stepping into the room he was greeted by the sight of a single man, who had friendly face. “Please do sit.”

“I thought I was going to be talking to Master Che,” Anakin said with a frown as he sat down across from the other man.

The other man was about his size, but thinner. He had dark brown hair that was cut short and had a frizzled look about it and a moustache. His eyes were also brown and had a calm sincerity about them.

“Mind healing is not Master Che’s main focus, and she approached me and explained the situation after swearing confidentially. My name is Sid-Ney Freedman, and I will be your primary Mind Healer Knight Skywalker with some assistance from Master Che from time to time. May I call you Anakin?” asked Master Freedman.

“That is fine Master Freedman.”

“Sid-Ney will do. Now do you have any questions before we start?”

“How come I’ve never really heard about Mind Healers before?” asked Anakin, part because he was curious and part because he didn’t want to talk about himself to a stranger.

“It is quite a simple explanation,” Master Freedman said pouring a cup of tea from the pot beside him, one for himself and one for Anakin. “It has been pounded into a Jedi psychology that the Force is all one needs, releasing your emotions and fears into it will fix everything,” scoffed Sid-Ney, surprising Anakin with his hostility. Then the Master did something that surprised him, he seemed to pull the emotion inside of him before releasing it into the Force.

“However living beings are not built that way, certain things can haunt people for years even after ‘releasing’ everything into the Force. Healers like myself were thought as radical and only used in the most extreme of circumstances. Since the war has begun however, it has brought to light how naïve the Order has been about the mental health of their numbers.”

“But didn’t you just release your emotions into the Force?” asked Anakin.

Sid-Ney smiled, “I was wondering if you felt the difference. I accepted my emotion of hostility, and acknowledged it before letting the Force carry it away. There are emotions no matter what the Code says, and the Jedi need to acknowledge this. We need to accept them and then release them. It is not as easy as it sounds and will be one of the skills I will teach you. I believe that you will benefit from learning it and make controlling your emotions easier.”

Anakin nodded. Anakin was now willing to admit he needed help with his emotions, to many times they had dictated his actions. But like many said hindsight was 20/20. Anakin could only strive to not make the same mistakes.

“Excellent,” Sid-Ney praises. The man crossed his legs and pulled out a holopad and turned his full gaze on Anakin. “Now I want you to tell me about the first time you were angry, no mad or upset, but true anger.”

Anakin immediately frowned, memories of his time of a slave rising up in his mind. He had never talked about these times to anyone, not even Padme. Obi-Wan had tried a few times to get him to open up but Anakin refused to answer and eventually Obi-Wan had quit asking.

“I see my question has upset you,” Sid-Ney said calmly.

Anakin sighed, “I don’t like talking about my past. Before I was brought to the Jedi, I was a slave on Tatooine.”

“How long were you a slave Anakin?” asked Sid-Ney gently.

“Nine years,” Anakin said shortly.

“That must have been a very hard time for you,” Sid-Ney hedged. Testing the boundaries of how Anakin reacted on talking about his slavery.

“It was.”

Sid-Ney made a few more notes in his book before closing it. This was a major issue that they would have to extensively talk about before even moving into Anakin’s time as a Padawan. Sid-Ney hoped that six months was enough time to get Anakin to a balanced state.

“How was it that you were brought to the Temple?”

Anakin told Sid-Ney the circumstances of how he was freed and how he became the Temple. Sid-Ney knew that his old adversity was involved in this case, but he hadn’t known how deep. Qui-Gon was infamous in the mind healer ranks. Force knows Sid-Ney had gone many rounds with the man trying to get him to come in and talk about his problems. These were the long reaching effects Sid-Ney feared would happen. Sid-Ney could only hope that perhaps through this Padawan, the Master might be drawn in. Sid-Ney would consider getting Obi-Wan to see a Mind Healer, not necessary himself, the crowning achievement of his career.

“It seems to me that you were not allowed time to assimilate to the idea that you were free to make your own choices. You carried part of that mentality throughout your life, your emotions was one thing that were yours when nothing else was. Your Master’s couldn’t take away your feelings of anger, it probably helped you survive. Now back to the original question, when was the first time you felt anger?”

Anakin wrestled with himself, but he knew he had to talk about his past. He had to do it for Obi-Wan, Padme, Ahsoka, and their men.

“I was three I think. I don’t know remember who our owner was. But we weren’t on Tatooine. My Mom was a kitchen servant. She locked me in a cupboard to keep me out of the way and safe from our owner and other slaves. I watched day after day as all this food was prepared for the Master while my own belly rumbled with hunger. So much food and yet the slaves were barely given enough to eat. That’s when I remember feeling angry for the first time. One bad day we hadn’t had anything to eat and I was so hungry. I heard a click and my cupboard was open. I know now that I probably used the Force to open it. I grabbed my Master’s dinner and I ate it.”

Anakin paused, struggling with the anger and guilt he felt about this memory. Sid-Ney waited patiently for Anakin to continue.

“My Mom took the blame for it. She was whipped and we were sold the next day to Gradulla the Hutt. I was so angry at myself and my Mom for taking the blame and how unfair it was.”

“You were a child,” Sid-Ney said gently. “Your Mother loved you very much. Often the ones we love take the blame and punishment in order to protect us.”

Anakin flinched, seeing the bloody and bruised face of Obi-Wan in his mind’s eyes after the Krell fight. To think he ever doubted Obi-Wan’s affection.

“You were in a difficult situation in which you had no control. As a child you knew the unfairness of situation but didn’t understand why you were not allowed to eat when food was plentiful. It just made you angry to see so much wealth in front of you. This was your first rebellion against the rules and you saw the consequences. But the consequences justified your anger about the situation and your resentment about authority figures not of your choosing. Subconsciously you are grouping Obi-Wan in with your other ‘Masters’ because he was not the one You chose.”

“No I haven’t,” denied Anakin quickly. Sid-Ney raised an eyebrow but remained silent.

Anakin crossed his arms and glared at the other man. Trying to convince himself that what Sid-Ney said was wrong. However he was forced to think, just like Sid-Ney wanted him to. He remembered during his early days the flashes of resentment when Obi-Wan asked him to do something. His justification of sneaking out of the quarters without Obi-Wan’s knowledge and the anger when Obi-Wan disciplined him.

Sid-Ney watched as his words sunk in, feeling the whirlwind of emotions. Sid-Ney hoped in identifying one of Anakin’s issues, that they had begun the process of healing. Closing the pad of notes he had taken during the session, he decided that this was enough for one day.

“That is enough for today Anakin, we will pick this up tomorrow. I want you to try to meditate on today’s session.”

“I don’t find meditate very helpful,” Anakin muttered as he stood up.

“I imagine not, that is also something we will be working on. The more we work, the easier meditation should become. I hope by the end of our sessions, you will be able to find peace in your mediations.”

Anakin kept his doubts to this to himself as he bid Sid-Ney a good-bye.

Anakin headed towards the directions of the salles, not really paying attention to his surroundings. He was too busy thinking about his session. He didn’t notice Mace Windu coming down a side hall towards him.

“Knight Skywalker,” called out Mace catching the young man’s attention. Anakin waited until Windu was close to him before giving a shallow bow.

“Master Windu?”

“Due to Obi-Wan leaving and Master Yoda attending meetings at the Senate, you will be spending the evening in my apartments. Make sure that you are there by eighth bell.”

Anakin nodded without thinking. It wasn’t until Windu was leaving did it hit him. When he had heard that condition about his probation he thought he would spend most nights with either Obi-Wan or Yoda. It hadn’t crossed his mind that he would spend nights with Master Windu.

Anakin spent the rest of the day on slight edge, not knowing what to expect. As the eighth bell sounded Anakin shifted from foot to foot outside of Master Windu’s apartment. He had been in tons of battles yet he was nervous outside Windu’s apartment. Finally steeling his courage he took a deep breath and knocked.

“Come in,” he heard Master Windu called.

Anakin had never been inside the Korrun Master’s apartment. And what he saw surprised him. Instead of the sterile environment he was expecting, the walls were painted in a warm tan color and bright colored weaved blankets were settled over the chairs and couch. The air was filled with the smell of spicy incense. In a word it was quite comfortable.

“Just because I am the Master of the Order, doesn’t mean I cannot make my apartments home,” Mace said with an amused smile catching sight of Anakin’s face as he exited the kitchen.

This too was a surprise, seeing Master Windu actually smile instead of frown in disapproval.

“I am not stone Knight Skywalker, I have all the emotions any other person has.”

“No offense Master Windu, I always thought you hated me. I could feel your anger in the Force when Qui-Gon brought me before the Council the second time.”

“In my apartments Knight Skywalker, it is Mace, I hope I may call you Anakin,” said Mace motioning Anakin to sit down. Anakin nodded his consent as he sat down. It was weird to be on first name basis with Master Windu. “As for the other part, I wasn’t angry at you Anakin. I was angry at Qui-Gon,” Mace said with a sigh. “You were young and unused to our ways so you probably didn’t understand what Qui-Gon did that night in the Council Chamber.”

“What do you mean?” asked Anakin.

“When a Master deems their Padawan ready for their trials, there is usually weeks if not months of discussion with the Council beforehand. We had recommended Qui-Gon start the process with Obi-Wan two weeks before the mission to Naboo. But he refused saying Obi-Wan wasn’t ready, that it would be at least another year before Obi-Wan was ready,” revealed Mace. “That is why I was furious that day in the Chamber. To know just two weeks ago Obi-Wan wasn’t ready in Qui-Gon’s mind but when you came along it was if he couldn’t dump Obi-Wan fast enough.”

“I never thought of it that way,” murmured Anakin. Anakin never liked to think of that day, when the Council had declared that he would not be a Jedi. He never sat down and thought of what Qui-Gon was actually saying in those chambers.

“You were just a boy. However Qui-Gon probably never thought of the damage he did to Obi-Wan. After everything those two went through, in the end he casted him aside because he would not listen,” Mace said releasing the anger that welled up from this line of thought into the Force.

“We would not have abandoned you Anakin, or thrown you out into the street,” continued Mace before Anakin could ask any questions. “Chances are you would have been placed in the crèche as a decision was made. With confirmation that the Sith, we would have revisited our decision from before. Whether it was to allow you to join the Jedi or the Naboo. Queen Adamdala had sent us a message that if we didn’t take you, you would have been welcomed to go live on Naboo.”

Anakin leaned back surprised, Padme had never mentioned that. He could not ponder that thought as Mace continued talking.

“However Qui-Gon forced our hand and by extension Obi-Wan’s. Looking back, he probably was the best to train you, even the Force agrees. He would not have won all the matches in the Agoge if the Force hadn’t agreed. However he was young and inexperienced. Obi-Wan didn’t get the chance to step firmly out of Qui-Gon’s shadow and be his own man before taking a Padawan. He went straight from being a Padawan to having a Padawan. A very young one at that, most don’t get chosen until they are 11 or 12. Of course Obi-Wan would not have it any other way. He told Master Yoda he would train you with or without the Council’s approval.”

Anakin felt his guilt grow. He had never thought of any of this. He felt so bad about the many times he complained about Obi-Wan holding him back. How he arrogantly said he was better than him. Obi-Wan had tried to keep him grounded and not let his arrogance grow like it had.

“Release the guilt Anakin,” Mace said gently. “Like I said you were a boy and many things were kept from you.”

“I-I just never knew how hard Obi-Wan had it, and I made light of it half the time,” muttered Anakin struggling to release the guilt into the Force.

Mace actually gave Anakin a small smile, “Most Padawan’s do, it’s a time honor tradition to think our Masters are holding us back and we never realize how much they sacrificed for us until we have Padawan’s of our own. But Anakin even if the Chosen One is a myth, you are incredibly powerful. Some days it is like you are a supernova. Even without the rumors you were the Chosen One, Obi-Wan still would have been challenged in the Agoge several times. I believe even Qui-Gon would have been challenged if he had been the one to train you.”

“Did you know Qui-Gon well?” ventured Anakin. Obi-Wan had always been sparse about Qui-Gon and his time together. It was a boundary that Anakin had never stepped over, except for that day, when all of this had been set into motion. “Obi-Wan never talked much about Qui-Gon.”

For a long moment Anakin thought Mace wasn’t going to answer him. “He might have seen how much you looked up to Qui and decided to not ruin that image by telling you how human he actually was.” He paused before he continued, “Qui-Gon and I were close friends, we were in the same clan when we were initiates. He wasn’t perfect, in fact he was one of the most stubborn people I have ever met. Once he made up his mind, nothing short of knocking his head against a tree a few dozen time would change it. His stubbornness almost cost him everything good in his life.”

“Qui-Gon had a difficult relationship with his Master. It was not a good match. Dooku was a very strict and demanded perfection from Qui-Gon in his dress, to his manner, to even the way he spoke. I personally think it was the main reason he was always bucking the Councils authority and considered The Maverick. The rebellion he never was allowed to show as a Padawan he expressed in his Knighthood and fostered in his Padawan’s.”

Anakin was confused, “Padawan’s? Wasn’t Obi-Wan Qui-Gon’s only Padawan?”

Mace looked sad, “Obi-Wan was Qui-Gon’s third Padawan.”

Anakin’s mind screeched to a halt, he stared unbelievingly at Mace. “Third? Why have I never heard about the other two.”

“It is a sad tale.”

Mace told Anakin the sad tale of Qui-Gon’s first two Padawan’s. He felt no shame in revealing this information however Mace respected Obi-Wan’s privacy. Obi-Wan’s Padawan days, those dark first years were Obi-Wan’s to share with Anakin.

By the end of Mace’s tale, Anakin head was swimming with the new information. Not quite believing how much he didn’t know about his Lineage. Anakin had always assumed that Obi-Wan had an easy apprenticeship with Qui-Gon as a Master. But hearing Qui-Gon’s past and the few hints Mace had dropped about those days did not paint a pretty picture.

Anakin vowed that the next day, he would go to the Temple archives. Mission reports for every mission were stored there. Anakin would find his Masters Padawans mission reports. Perhaps he could learn more about his Master.

He was just realizing how much he didn’t know about the man he considered a brother. Anakin virtually knew nothing about Obi-Wan prior the Naboo Invasion. And he was bound and determined to fix that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you liked, I am not a therapist so everything about that session is just me trying to play psychologist. Also shout out to anesor, who gave me the idea to use Sidney Freedman, who some might recognize from MASH. I hoped you liked!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip to the Archives yields many answers.

Anakin growled in frustration as once again a screen popped up denying him access to a mission report. Anakin had been running into them constantly when researching Obi-Wan’s early mission reports.

“It’s too bad you can’t just slice through to the information Master,” Ahsoka said brightly trying to lighten the dark mood Anakin was beginning to slip into due to his frustration.

Anakin glared at his Padawan, not amused.

 “That would be easy,” he complained, “However as you know I’m on thin enough ice as it is Snips. I don’t think they would be too lenient with me a second time around. Besides Obi-Wan would find out what we are doing, and I doubt he would be too happy either.”

Ahsoka grimaced at the thought. She was sure that Master Obi-Wan had a reason on why he never spoke of his past. She could already see his severely disappointed look. The few times she had seen that face, she felt like a rock had dropped into her stomach. Except Ahsoka was sure that it would be even worse.

“Is there anything I can help you with Knight Skywalker, Padawan Tano?” came the unexpected voice of Madame Nu. She had been watching the pair for the past half hour and had felt the Knight’s frustration across the Archives.

The wheels in Anakin’s head turned, Madame Nu would have access to the reports as head of the Archives.

 “Yes Madame Nu, I’m just trying to access Obi-Wan’s mission reports when he was a Padawan, but I cannot get the access. And for some reason I can’t find anything prior to him turning 13.”

Madame Nu paused and Anakin felt a flicker of surprise and a sense of finality, as if Madame Nu had been waiting for this day.

“Follow me please,” she said.

Anakin and Ahsoka shared a look of surprise but hurried to follow the elder Jedi as she led them out of the Archives and to her quarters.

“Please take a seat,” Jocasta said motioning for the two to sit on her couch. “I will be back in a moment.”

Anakin was again surprised how personable the apartment was. Madame Nu’s apartment was done in light greens and blues and unsurprisingly several Data Pads were displayed throughout the room. In comparison of what he saw, Obi-Wan’s apartment were sparse, only the plants he kept showing anyone lived there. Which was strange because Anakin could have sworn it was full of things when they arrived the first night back from Naboo. But when he woke up the next morning it was bare. Anakin had always put it down as being tired. But now he wondered if Obi-Wan had went through the apartment and gotten rid of everything that reminded him of Qui-Gon.

Jocasta left the two in her sitting room as she went back to her room. On her chest of drawers was a simple jewelry box where Jocasta placed her hair pins at night. However it also contained something very important, something Jocasta had thought would never be played. A small blue holocron lay in the box. Given to her by Tahl a good friend, and Lore Keeper.

Jocasta remembered the memory of this holocron being given to her days before Tahl had left for that final mission on New Apsolon.

_“Promise me Jocasta, if Obi-Wan’s future Padawan comes here searching for answers about their Master’s past you will show them this holocron,” pleaded Tahl. Her blind eyes uncannily staring straight in Jocasta’s._

_Jocasta had tried to argue that the Padawan would be able to look at the records like any other Padawan could with their Master. But instead of assuring Tahl, it made her more agitated._

_“Most of Obi-Wan’s records are sealed, no one without Council clearance will ever see them. The Council and Qui-Gon did him no favors by sealing those records Jocasta, they don’t understand. Obi-Wan is not like other Jedi. He feels things deeply and tries to take the weight of the world on his shoulders. He so wants to be the perfect Jedi, for Qui-Gon to be proud with him, that he is suppressing everything.”_

_“Have you seen something?” asked Jocasta gently. “Has the Force shown you something?”_

_Tahl pursed his lips. “I see him alone, alone with his guilt and broken. Feeling responsible for the collapse of his entire world. I can’t let that happen!” Tahl said passionately. “ Obi-Wan has already lost so much of his innocence. If the Council and Qui-Gon won’t help him. I will!”_

Jocasta had finally agreed to hold onto the holocron. She had forgotten it as the years passed, but when Anakin had come into the Temple, Jocasta had remembered and kept the holocron close on hand. But years passed and Skywalker had never ventured into the Archieves seeking answers about his Master until now.

“I thought I would be showing you this many years ago,” Jocasta mused stepping out of her bedroom with the holocron in her hand, “But better late than never,” she said gently. “This will answer all the questions you seek,” Jocasta said holding the holocron out for Anakin to take.

Anakin hesitantly reached out and took the small holocron from the older Jedi. Like all holocrons it pulsed faintly with the recorders force presence. However there was something different with this holocron compared to many others Anakin had held before.

It took Anakin a moment to place the emotion the holocron was radiating, it was love.

Ahsoka ran a finger down the side of the cube. “I’ve never felt one like this Master,” she said in an awed voice.

“Me either Snips,” Anakin replied. A holocron was usually calm feeling, serene like a Jedi should be. Whoever had made this one, had made it with love.

Anakin reached through the Force, manipulating it until the holocron unfolded in his hand like a flower.

The form of a woman appeared over the open holocron, smiling softly.

 _“Hello young Padawan. If you are watching this, then this means I am both dead and Obi is being stubborn,”_ joked the woman with a trace of sadness. “ _I am Jedi Master Tahl, Head Archivist and Lore Master and I am the closest thing to a Mother Obi-Wan has in the Order.”_

Anakin felt stunned at that admission. He had never heard another Jedi coming out and saying that.

The image chuckled as if she could feel his shock. _“If your anything like my Obi, you are probably shaking your head at the blasphemy of the idea. But since I am already dead, I no longer care. I love Brant and Obi-Wan like they were my own and it is a Mother’s job to protect her own, even from themselves.”_

Anakin was surprised, he had never ever heard Obi-Wan mention this woman. Already he could tell he would have liked her. She was strong and passionate, and not afraid to say her feelings. Her face was fierce as she declared it was her job to protect Brant and Obi-Wan. It reminded him so much of his Mother it hurt.

_“I first want to say to be patient with Obi, young Padawan. He has lost much in his young life, too much and Qui…Qui is to broken to fully see the damage he is doing to Obi.”_

Mace had hinted that Obi-Wan’s relationship with Qui-Gan had been rocky. And Anakin had a feeling he was about to find out how bad it was.

“ _One of your many questions might be why you can’t find records of Obi-Wan going on missions prior to his 13 th year. I imagine Obi-Wan has grown into one of the best Jedi the Order has to offer, and you are eager to see where such a Jedi first began. Well dearheart, your Master was not chosen and was sent away to the Agri-Corps two weeks prior to his 13th birthday.”_

“What!” Anakin exclaimed, not believing it. He turned to Jocasta as if hoping she would deny it. However Jocasta just looked grimly back at him. Anakin turned to Ahsoka who had a thoughtful look on her face.

“Snips?”

“There were always rumors about how a Jedi Knight had returned from the Agri-Corps,” Ahsoka spoke up, “But we all thought it was just a story to keep our hopes up. You know, even if we are sent away there would be a chance someone would come for us. I never thought Master Obi-Wan wouldn’t get chosen, I mean it’s Obi-Wan, one of the youngest Councilors in generations and one of the Orders best Negotiators.”

“Why the kirf could he not be chosen,” muttered Anakin. So many Knights and Masters had wanted to train him, and Obi-Wan was the perfect Jedi, so patient, so kind. Why hadn’t Master and Knights fought to train him in the Agoge. Hadn’t they seen the bright light that was Obi-Wan Kenobi?

The image of Tahl looked sad as she continued to tale. _“It wasn’t Obi-Wan’s fault, not really. The closer he got to his birthday, the more scared and angry he became. Scared because his whole life he had been told he would be a Jedi Knight and he hadn’t been chosen yet, and if he didn’t he would be sent away from the only home he had ever known. And anger because he was trying his hardest and it wasn’t making a difference. After the initiate tournament, Qui-Gon refused him. And due to a lie he was sent away two weeks early. Only because the Force willed it, Qui-Gon was on the same transport. Obi-Wan still tried to prove himself to Qui-Gon, yet the stubborn bastard kept refusing Obi-Wan. It was only when Obi-Wan offered to blow himself up so Qui-Gon could escape the Qui finally accepted him as a Padawan.”_

_“Rather than being returned to the Temple after forming the new bond. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan went from mission to mission with very little rest between times. Then came Melida/Daan. I had been sent to negotiate, but was captured. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were sent to rescue me. Two fractions the Melida and the Daan had been fighting for generations, and a third group the Young, made up of children from both sides fought for peace. The Young helped Qui and Obi to find me. I was badly wounded and unconscious. If I had been awake I would have stopped Obi-Wan. Because for the first time Obi-Wan disagreed with Qui, and stood up for his position. Obi wanted to stay and help the Young, and Qui was more worried about me.”_

Tahl paused and discretely wiped a few tears away from her checks.

“ _Obi-Wan left the Order that day and Qui-Gon just left him there. A child, the child he was responsible for, a child that only wanted his acceptance, Qui just left him there to fend for himself. But then again Qui never gave Obi-Wan a reason to stay. All Obi-Wan wanted was his acceptance, to be told he was worthy to stand by Qui’s side.”_

The image took a breath, _“I was so angry when I found out what Qui had done. I was ready to go back to the planet and get Obi-Wan myself. But my injuries left me Temple bound, and by the time I was well Obi-Wan had returned to the Temple. The Council placed him on probation, and warned him if a Master did not step forward to claim him, he would be sent back to the Agri-Corps. Qui-Gon refused to take him back on, seeing Obi-Wan’s choice as a betrayal and after his last Padawan’s betrayal that was his last straw. Oh but the bastard had to rub salt into Obi-Wan’s wounds.”_

_“I had not chosen Brant as my Padawan yet, so she was still free to be chosen by any Master. Qui-Gon began to pay attention to her, acting like he was going to chose her to become his new Padawan. It crushed Obi-Wan, he wanted to be happy for his best friend, but couldn’t help the jealousy of the actions. Events happened though, Qui’s former Padawan invaded the Temple. Obi-Wan was forced to watch one of his crèche mates die, and then be held accountable for it during a trial. The only good that came out of it was Qui and Obi-Wan were forced to work together to stop Qui’s former Padawan and Qui excepted Obi-Wan back as his Padawan.”_

Anakin and Ahsoka sat in shock. They couldn’t believe what they had just heard. It was harder on Anakin, he had spent years wishing Qui-Gon had been around to train him. Often comparing how Qui-Gon would have understood and been more compassionate in situations, drawling on the memories of how nice Qui-Gon had been to him. Now he was questioning everything he ever thought of Qui-Gon. How could a man, let alone a Jedi Master be so cruel to his own Padawan. Anakin couldn’t fathom just leaving Ahsoka on a war torn planet, especially so young. Sure he had thought of her as a liability when they first met, but he couldn’t imagine just leaving her by herself to fight.

_“I hope by telling you this, you will understand your Master better. He was a fine young man when I made this, and I can only imagine how he has grown. You have one of the finest Jedi as your Master and I hope this helps you appreciate him a bit more. Good-bye young Padawan.”_

Tahl’s imagine disappeared and the holocron folded back into its original shape. Though Anakin made no move to set it back on the table. Jocasta silently stood and headed towards her kitchen and returned a few minutes later with a tumbler of amber liquid.

“Drink this Anakin,” she said taking the holocron and replacing it with the brandy. Anakin did what he was told. The alcohol burning his throat and clearing his mind.

“That is all true, what she said?” he asked finally.

Jocasta nodded, “It is all true.”

“I don’t understand how Qui-Gon could do that.”

“Tahl has given you a big piece of the story Anakin, but you do not know it all. Only Obi-Wan could tell you all the details I’m afraid. Even if you did gain access to the reports you seek, very little information would be new. I’m afraid the Council let Qui-Gon get away with quite a bit.”

Anakin sighed, he knew then he probably would never get the full story. He couldn’t understand how Obi-Wan could just keep all of this to himself. Though Anakin know understood why Obi-Wan rarely talked about his Padawan days.

“What happened to her?” asked Ahsoka. “Master Tahl?”

“She died when Obi-Wan was 15. A mission on New Apsolon, the Council didn’t approve of the mission but Tahl went anyway. She was always like that, she never let anything stand in her way. Not even when she lost her sight did she let it get in her way. Even blind she still went on missions,” Jocasta rambled before going back to the original question. “Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were sent to rescue her, they didn’t make it in time,” Jocasta said sadly. “She died in Qui-Gon’s arms with Obi-Wan watching on. I think she knew she was going to die, she insisted I take that holocron before she left.”

“Did Master Qui-Gon and Master Obi-Wan’s relationship ever get any better?” asked Ahsoka.

“I’m afraid Tahl’s death set them further apart. It was only in later years that they seemed to grow closer,” Jocasta admitted. “Many in the Temple were concerned for them, a few were actually considering challenging Qui-Gon. I know Yan loved that boy, the few times they met face to face,” Jocasta said with a small smile. “He could feel the greatness he could one day possess. But Qui-Gon seemed to come to his senses.”

“Yan?” asked Anakin.

“Dooku. We were crèche mates together, and were close during out younger years,” Jocasta said with sadness in her voice, and a hint of longing. “Qui-Gon and he had never been close but he did meet Obi-Wan a few times in his early teens. Though if Obi-Wan realized it was him or not I do not know.”

Anakin and Ahsoka traded looks, Jocasta and Yan? That was something they hadn’t expected to learn about today. In fact Anakin never thought of Dooku being close with anyone. Anakin could feel it in the Force that Madam Nu had loved Dooku, it was faint but still there. How could Dooku do that to the woman he loved, how could he turn to the Darkside and become a Sith while turning his back on everything he loved. Dooku killed Jedi and it didn’t seem to faze him.

Anakin promised himself then and there he would never fall. He would not do to Padme what Dooku obviously did to Madam Nu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was not expecting this chapter to come out like this. But I had a burst of inspiration. Who is the one person who tries to protect us from ourselves...ding ding ding our Mothers, and who could be seen a Mother figure to Obi-Wan, Tahl. It was to good of an idea to pass up.   
> And can anyone else see the parallels between Dooku and Vader I did there? Lol. I secretly ship Dooku and Madam Nu and found the perfect place to put it.   
> Please let me know what you think. Next chapter I will be getting back to Obi-Wan and seeing how he is coping all alone.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan cracks and Clones plot

It was a struggle those first few days for Obi-Wan.

Constantly turning to say something to Anakin, only to stop himself; or turning to share a look with Ahsoka and remembering neither was there.

He tried to ignore the pitying looks the clones sent him no matter how subtle they were.

Unfortunately though, the clones who lost batch mates understood what he was going through. There were times they would turn and start to say something only to stop and realize their batch mates were dead.

It was difficult to adjust to the fact people so important were no longer at your side.

Obi-Wan didn’t know why it was so difficult to him, he had been on missions before without his Padawan and GrandPadawan. Though a small part of his brain supplied the fact he had always been able to contact the two and speak with them.

Not being able to talk to Anakin and Ahsoka was hitting Obi-Wan hard, harder than he expected. He missed the banter and the teasing. He was so tempted to contact Ahsoka to learn how Anakin was coming along. But he feared that Anakin would be near, and Obi-Wan didn’t want to tempt Anakin into breaking his probation.

Obi-Wan only hoped the Council would contact him if Anakin needed him. Because it seemed like the Separatists knew something was up, and attacking with even more ferocity. From the Hyperion system, they had went to the Idiom system, and now they were heading towards the Titus system. A full month had passed since he had left Coruscant. One of the longest months of his life.

Safe in hyperspace for the moment, Obi-Wan prepared a package of news for the Council, making sure to send a list of casualties and injuries of all the clones underneath him. He hoped the Council would take the hint and pass it along to Anakin.

He knew his old Padawan was probably worried about his men. Obi-Wan was trying his best at keeping them all safe. But he missed the presence of Anakin and Ahsoka. Oh he had no problems with the clones, but he missed the Force presences that kept him grounded.

Obi-Wan was stretched thin trying to protect them all by himself. He had to resort to his undercover makeup to lighten the color of the bags underneath his eyes. However he knew he wasn’t fooling his Commander or Captain. And Obi-Wan knew he wouldn’t fool Kix or Helix so he had been playing a game of hide and seek with the two medics. And the only reason why he was winning was because of the help from the Force to keep a step ahead of the medics.

Fortunately the wounded kept them both busy so they were not staked in front of his quarters to grab him when he emerged.

When the call to arms had come around this time, they had barely made planet side when the call to arms had come rang out. It had been a vicious battle, the Separtists had been better prepared. They had lost many, to many.

The battle had stopped a while ago, Obi-Wan’s lightsaber lay forgotten beside him. Ignored like everything else going on around him.

Obi-Wan stared at his hands covered in blood, children’s blood. Children who looked like men, but were boys. Obi-Wan shuttered, he felt 13 again, a child leading children towards death in the name of peace.

“Obi-Wan?” asked a concerned voice.

For a moment Obi-Wan saw the concerned face of Cersai before it melted into the familiar form of Cody.

Warm hands intertwined into his own, bringing warmth to his ice cold fingers that trembled slightly.

“Obi-Wan, Sir?” Cody asked again, an odd note in his voice.

Cody was worried…worried about him.

This snapped Obi-Wan into the present. He immediately pulled his hands free. “I’m alright Cody, just forgot myself there.”

Cody leveled a look at Obi-Wan clearly not believing him.

Obi-Wan chose to ignore the look and stand up. “I want half of the available troops to gather the wounded Commander, the other half gather the dead. I want the name and numbers both groups within the hour.”

“Yes General,” Cody said shortly, “Sir-“

“If you would excuse me Commander,” Obi-Wan cut in, quickly fleeing from the clone.

Cody could only sigh in frustration as his General fled.

Cody went through his duties and at the end of the day, gathered the Kenobi squad. The squad had come together a week after Coruscant. It was clear that General Kenobi wasn’t going to take good care of himself that the clones decided to band together to make sure their Jedi was taken care of.

“He’s getting worse,” Cody said softly to the group gathered. “I caught him just staring at his hands covered in Egwans blood. Called me Cersai at first before coming to his senses.”

“Should we go to the Council?” asked Fives.

“They haven’t helped him so far, what is going to change now?” challenged Kix, Helix nodding beside him. “Obi-Wan’s been like this since the war started, always insisting that he is fine when he obviously isn’t. Meaning that it was already a learned behavior, and very well established.”

“What are we going to do then!” demanded Hardcase throwing his arms up. “How do we help a man that is so insistent on not being helped.”

“We try to fill in the cracks, we are there for him even when he doesn’t want it,” Rex spoke finally. “We do our jobs as vod and take care of our struggling brother.”

* * *

 

Obi-Wan gripped the edges of the sink and stared into his reflection. He could almost feel the cracks appearing on his skin, showing the world how broken he was becoming.

Obi-Wan broke eye contact with himself and starred down at the sink and began to breath deeply as he forced it all back down. He would hold it together. He had all his life, no point of breaking down now. Not when so much rested on his shoulders. So many Vod’s lives depended on him. He wouldn’t allow his weakness to bring him to his knees. He wouldn’t fail them.

Stepping out of the small fresher Obi-Wan settled at his small desk and pulled the nearest data pad to him. Beginning the small mountain of reports he needed to complete. Forgoing another night’s sleep.

As the hours passed, Obi-Wan was so consumed by his work, he didn’t notice a small camera being lowered from the overhead vent.

“Kriff, now we know why he looks like slag,” murmured Rex to Kix and Cody, tilting the small careen to show his brothers.

“How many days do you think this has been going on?” Cody said heavily, running a hand through his close cropped hair.

“Since the war started,” Kix said bluntly.

“But this new level, started because now Obi-Wan has to deal with twice as much paperwork with having two complete companies under him. And who know how much other shit the Council and Senate load on him,” grumbled Kix.

“We fix this tomorrow,” Cody said with certainly.

“We’re going to have to surprise him. If he suspects my presence, we won't see him for a week,” Kix said with a small smirk.

“May the Force be with us,” Rex said with a return smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New year!


	9. Chapter 9

There was an undercurrent of something in the air, had been since he had left his quarters in the morning. But every time Obi-Wan tried to focus on it with the Force it seemed to skirt away. It seemed as if the men could sense it to, shifting more often than usual and eyeing each other.

The Force cooperated enough for Obi-Wan to assure him that danger from a Separtists attack wasn’t intimate. After the attack the day before, the Separtists seemed to have left the immediate area and Obi-Wan had yet to receive further instructions from the Jedi Council.

He was grateful that his men had a chance to rest, recover, and mourn their fallen brothers.

Unfortunately for himself, he still had reports to fill and maps to go over. All to soon there would be another battle, more lost brothers, and Obi-Wan would tell himself that someday the Jedi would return to being peacekeepers in the galaxy.

“Excuse me General, can we talk a moment?” came the voice of Cody over his left shoulder, breaking Obi-Wan out of his thoughts.

Pausing in looking over the new maps showing fleet movements, Obi-Wan turned to face his Commander. “Yes Cody? What is it?”

  Cody seemed to chew on his words and Obi-Wan felt the same undercurrent again. He had a bad feeling about it.

“Sir, the men have begun to worry about you,” Cody finally said, looking at Obi-Wan with worried filled amber eyes.

Obi-Wan immediately felt guilty. It was his job to be worry about his men, not the other way around. He wanted to project the image of the unflappable Jedi Master, obviously he was failing.

“I’m fine Cody,” Obi-Wan tried to reassure the Commander.

But he was shocked when Cody reached out and grabbed him by the shoulders, forcing the Jedi Master to look him in the eyes.

“No! You are not fine Sir,” Cody ground out, not letting go of Obi-Wan. “You are running yourself ragged, you need to take care of yourself.”

“I take care of myself,” Obi-Wan insisted as calmly as he could. “There is no need to worry Cody.”

Cody’s shoulder’s slumped and then Obi-Wan caught his eyes flicker to something behind him, and Obi-Wan turned just in time to see the face of Kix before he felt the pinch of needle entering his neck.

For a brief moment, Obi-Wan felt panic. His own men were attacking him! But the Force rushed to him, surrounding him in warmth and calm.

“It’s alright General, just relax,” Cody assured Obi-Wan as he reached out to steady his General. And then it hit Obi-Wan, he wasn’t being attacked, he was being drugged to sleep.

The effects of the medication hit him almost instantly as his head went light. He was vaguely aware of falling forward and Cody catching him before being pulled into unconsciousness.

“Kriff, what did you give him Kix!” demanded Cody around his armful of Jedi General. A man that suspiciously weighed less than he ought to.

“I’ve loaded him up with enough tranqs to keep down a Gundark,” Kix said happily. “He should get at least eight hours of sleep, more if we are lucky.”

“He’s going to be pissed,” Rex commented, coming out of hiding to help Cody.

“Come on, lets get him to the barracks,” Cody said picking up the General’s torso.

It was easy for the two clones to carry the small General between them to the clones barracks, where all those who were off duty hung out. The Kenobi Squad had spread the word that their General would be joining them to get some much needed rest. Still it was a surprise for Cody and Rex to see that their brothers had been busy.

The bunks had been pushed back against the walls and in the center of the room, a giant nest of blankets and pillows had been constructed.

Cody and Rex carried Obi-Wan to the center of the nest before going to the edge and removing their armor. In their blacks they returned to Obi-Wan.

“Cuddle pile!” called out Fives. The vod needed no other invitation. Brothers from both the 501st and the 212th all jumped into the nest. The need for more blankets and pillows grew as more and more came. Soon the entire barracks was bedded down surrounding their General.

It was a relaxing day for the clones, as they took a moment to laze around talking, napping, and watching over their General.

Cody was taking the time to do some of the General’s paperwork on his datapad while said General was snoring lightly with his head in the Commanders lap.

Rex was leaning against Cody’s shoulder typing out a message to Ahsoka, updating her on the Kenobi situation. It hadn’t taken a full week when they first shipped off for Ahsoka to demand Rex to update her how Obi-Wan was doing and how the clones should keep a close eye on him. She was an unofficial member of the Kenobi squad.

Rex had a feeling that Ahsoka knew something she wasn’t saying about the General. Just by the way she asked about how the General’s mental health seemed to be. While Rex tried to be as truthful as possible. A part of him held back the seriousness of the whole Kenobi situation. There was nothing Ahsoka could really do and if she knew how bad Obi-Wan had run himself down, she might come running. Where Ahsoka came running, Anakin wasn’t far behind. Anakin didn’t need to be in anymore trouble and cause his probation period to be extended. It would be further damaging for Obi-Wan in the long run.

With a sigh, Rex looked down at the sleeping General. There didn’t seem to be any right answer in how to help their General. It always seemed to be the case with this particular General.

The moment of peace was interrupted by Waves, the clone in charge of every incoming communication signal to the ship.

“Commander, Captain. The Jedi Council is calling, they wish to speak with the General,” whispered Waves casting his eyes down at the still sleeping General.

“Is it a full War Council?” asked Cody setting down his pad.

Waves shook his head, “No, it appears to be just General Yoda and General Windu. I think they wish to discuss the last campaign.”

“We are not waking him for that,” Rex said venomously.

“Rex,” Cody warned glaring at his brother.

“Don’t Rex me Cody. Unless it’s the Sith Master knocking on our door, I’m not allowing anybody to wake him!” hissed Rex.

“Well then I suggest you come with me to appease the Council then,” huffed Cody as he gently lifted the General’s head out of his lap.

A frown appeared on the General’s face at the lost contact and a small wounded whine came from his throat. It was a sound that had all the clones in the area want to jump up and protect their General from whatever caused that sound to escape him.

“Fives, Echo, get over here,” motioned Rex standing up. “Cuddle with the General until we get back.

The two clones quickly came over before any other could claim the spots. “Aye Aye Captain,” Fives said with a smile as he laid down besides the General and immediately pulled the smaller man in to cuddle him.

Rex couldn’t help but shake his head at his brother’s antics before following Cody to their stripped armor. It was a matter of minutes for the armor to be put back into place and making their way to the bridge.

The pale blue forms of Master Yoda and Windu were waiting for them when they stepped onto the bridge.

“Kenobi, you are not,” Master Yoda said obviously, looking at the two clones with what could only be described as a twinkle in his eye.

“The General is currently occupied at the moment,” Cody said smoothly, looking straight at Master Windu. “But he sends his regards.”

“What is he occupied with?” demanded Master Windu. He didn’t seem amused, but when had Master Windu looked anything besides serious?

“That is on a need to know basis, and you do not need to know,” Rex said simply. “He will call you back when his task is complete. If you wish to discuss our past mission, Commander Cody and I can give you a briefing.”

Windu and Yoda exchanged glances with each other that the clones could not decipher. Though they seemed to come to a decision.

“Your report then Commander, Captain,” Master Windu said leaning back in his chair, fingers steepled in front of him.

* * *

 

The first thing Obi-Wan noticed as he drifted towards awareness was how warm, comfortable, and safe he was. It reminded him of his Padawan days, when he and his Master slept close to each other during missions. The second thing he noticed was the sound of breathing, snores, and soft voices all around him which immediately set him on edge. Opening his eyes swiftly he came face to face with a clones, turning to the side, he saw another. In fact he was surrounded on all sides by clones, many of them were sleeping.

Obi-Wan first instinct was to find some way to crawl out of the mess of bodies. But he hesitated, it was actually pretty nice to be surrounded by the clones. He felt safe, for the first time in a long time he felt protected. Almost like he deserved to be protected. Blinking he realized that the last time he felt like that was probably his crèche days and maybe his late Padawan days.

As almost sensing his grief the Force lay over him like a giant blanket, increasing the feelings of safety and comfort. Obi-Wan’s eyes began to droop, sleep calling for him. For once since this war started, Obi-Wan didn’t fight the call. But allowed the Force to lead him into a deep healing sleep.

Those in the Kenobi Squad released a big breath of relief that their General had fallen back to sleep.

* * *

 

Sid-Ney reviewed his case notes. Anakin was making great progress in their sessions. One of the key points was to work slow with Anakin. Never trying to push Anakin to reveal more than what he was comfortable with.

They had moved up to Anakin’s early Padawan days, and how he came into the Order colored his interactions with the rest of the Order. He had a large chip on his shoulder due to his background as a slave.

But what was more worrying was the unspoken problems that Obi-Wan displayed. What was the innocence observations of child, was worrying for the mind healer. The stories of Obi-Wan making dinner for young Anakin, but drinking a simple cup of tea. Or how Anakin remembered Obi-Wan always being awake when Anakin tried to sneak out. Though only part of the picture, Sid-Ney would bet all his credits that young Obi-Wan had been depressed, not just simply suffering from grief.

By the end of Anakin’s probation, Sid-Ney was determined to bring this issue before the Council. He would recruit every mind-healer in the Temple, as well as the normal healers. He would not rest until Obi-Wan was given a full examination, both physically and mentally. And when the war was over, he would demand that every Jedi who spent time in the field to spend time with the Mind Healer. It was time for the Jedi to stop ignoring their mental health. The Force could do many things, but simply trying to release their emotions into the Force was not healthy.

It was time for a revolution.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea that kept bouncing around in my mind. Hope that you enjoyed the fist part!


End file.
